Double Trouble
by SilentEmpress
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are finally dating, and his grandmother doesn't mind them dating or does she. Haruhi's past has come to claim her again.
1. Meeting His Grandmother

**Ok here is the first chapter that I've re-done so far and I re named each chapter for everyone to know which are being revised and for those of you just reading I'm so happy that you had the time to read my fanfic. Sorry for the inconvinience but right now I'm in the middle of re-writting each chapter without having to do a new fanfic. Anyways I hope you like it. I don't own Ouran High School Host club it belongs to it's rightful owners. **

* * *

Tamaki's grandmother asked to see us during her free time today to talk to me. Tamaki and I were on our way to the main estate after being dolled up boy the Hittachiin twins.

In the car I was nervous when Tamaki wrapped his arms around me reassuringly.

"Don't worry Haruhi you'll be fine I already talked to grandmother about you. She's interested about you." He comforted.

"But what if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't see me fitting as your girlfriend?" I asked this will probably be the case since I'm a commoner.

"I'm sure she'll test on how you act first." He said. I wrapped my hands around his and he kissed my head. We got out of the car and walked towards the house. I took a deep breath and put on a smile. Tamaki lead me through his house to a parlor. His grandmother sat in one of the chairs.

"Sit." She commanded. We did as she said. She set her tea cup aside.

"So this is your new girlfriend?" She said. Tamaki nodded. She stood up analyzed me from head to toe. She walked around us to look around. Then sat back down.

"How are you in school Haruhi?" She asked drinking her tea again with a bored look. I sat up straight.

"Very well madam I am the top student in my grade." I answered in a confident voice.

"Good. She is smart my dear boy." She told him then sighed.

"I hear nothing wrong about her for me to disapprove, only she is a commoner." She said. Tamaki face went down a bit.

"We'll just have to see my dear girl if you truly are fit for my grandson. Tamaki wait outside I'd like to talk to her personally." She said. I looked at him. He looked at me reassuringly then went outside to wait for the okay.

" For now Haruhi I will accept you because if I don't Tamaki might leave us and go with you and my son will provide for you and your friends will help both of you to have a cozy life. I will look for a girl better then you that deserves him. You are of common birth nothing special nothing grand. Your grades might make up for it, but what would the other families say? The Suoh family taking you in as a spouse for their sole heir. I would like better. I'll let you stay his side till I find better partner."She warned with a proud humph.

"Who knows lady Suoh. What if I do fill out the expectations. Even if I am not from noble birth, but we shall see what happens. " I said in my monotone voice before bowing to leave. Tamaki was waiting outside the door anxious to find out what happened.

" So how did it go?'He asked. I finally took a breather and sighed. His stare bore into me worried, excited, sad and what ever other emotion running through his head.

"Okay okay just stop staring at me like that!"I said walking away with him following behind. We started towards the car to get back to the rest of the host club to give them the report. "Well your grandmother said that she'll accept me for now till she finds someone more deserving of you then me. Unless I can do better."I said. He took a deep breath.

" Well that's still good at least. No one has better intellect then my Haruhi." He said before giving me a kiss on the top of my head. We arrived at the Hittachin housewhere everyone was inside the living room waiting. We entered through the door to see everyone was waiting on the couch watching the twins play against each other in Smash Brothers. Kyoya was at his usual going through his black book.

"Haru-chan how did it go you're she didn't threaten you did she?" Huni asked first to look up and see us come in. "Ah. " Mori said. I shook my head. I don't really count what she said as a threat.

"That's good to hear Haruhi." Kyoya said closing his book and getting up as Tamaki and I headed towards the table in the kitchen across from the living room.

"So Haruhi is accepted fully?" The twins asked after pausing they're game. I shook my head sighing as the maid handed me and Tamaki a glass of water.

" No not fully not until my Haruhi can prove herself even better than those other girls, but I hardly doubt any of them could pass her." Tamaki said. He was going into daddy mode. I swear I don't know what's going on through his mind.

"Yeah Haru-chan is smarter then all the girls in school. If she wasn't smart then she wouldn't get into our school." Huni said getting a cake as we were all at the table. Everyone agreed with him.

We decided to shrug off the topic and stayed with the boys till it was around seven-thirty after dinner. Tamaki and I decided to head out first since the next morning was school and I'd like to get up early.

When we arrived to my apartment I was still worried to what his grandmother said. Tamaki saw the look I had and said."Don't worry Haruhi you'll pass up any other girl grandmother picks." It gave me a nice feeling knowing he had faith in me alog with our friends. He kissed me on my forehead before leaving to get back to his own home.

Next day we were at the host club entertaining our usual guest. " So Haruhi how are you this fine day?" Mina-chan said. She is one of my usual guest along with Nieko and Shuka.

" Well fine my usual day princess. But none finer then you girls." I said with little emphasis. It was out of character for me but oh well it got my mind off of things. We went on with our small talk. After my appointment with them I decided to take a break and see how everyone else is. I looked over at the twins appointments they were doing their usual loving brother type thing. Really I still don't get why they do that. Probably natural I mean like Tamaki is sort of the same way. The only people that seem normal is well me. I watched Tamaki deal with his guest.

" The weekends were so long my darlings. My days weren't as sunny as they are now that I am in your presence my dear princesses." He said. I rollled my eyes since he always came up with the cheesiest lines.

He saw me out of the corner of his eyes. He looked up and smiled. The rest of his guest looked up to see who took they're prince's attention away from them and smiled to see it was only me. " Good afternoon Haruhi." His guest greeted with smiles on their faces.

" Umm Tamaki we have a shipment from the cake factory and flower arrangements on Thursday. " I informed him. Of course he already knew since it came in as we opened. I don't know why I said that. " Thank you Haruhi." He smiled. He went on with his appointment.

Kyoya had some appointments himself and was selling some of the girls our merchandise. Well that's one way to pay for our stuff. The school doesn't pay for our needs. The rest of the day went smoothly as it suddenly came to a close.

"Today was a great day boys and Haruhi keep doing the great work." Kyoya said as he usually did as we ended a day.

" Alright men and Haruhi what should we do for next week's theme." Tamaki asked.

" I know around the world in eighty days." Karou said. Everyone looked puzzled. Hikaru just smiled.

" What is that?" Huni said. Hikaru took out a print out of a picture. " Well Kaoru and I were looking through the internet and saw this." He smacked the paper in his hand. "Well we read that it's this inventor that goes around the world visiting every part of the world and getting stamps of where he's been like France, Spain, Netherlands, the middle east, and all those other places. It was so fascinating knowing how he went all around."Karou finished.

"That's just perfect Karou, Hikaru." Tamaki said. Everyone started discussing details for the next theme I wasn't really interested since it was always taken care of by the boys leaving me out of it. So I just walked towards the window looking at the beautiful scenery of the school grounds and watch as the sun sink in the horizon. I looked out to see a familiar car outside of the school gates. Well might be something else though who knows really. I'm sure some people have the same car. It might not be the one I'm thinking about, but then again I never get myself wrong especially if it's who I think they are.

"Hmmm " I sound out. Tilting my head looking at the car closely. I see two smile flashing through the car window. I just know the people saw me inside of the window I saw the two smile laugh. " Haru-chan what are you looking at?" Huni asked looking the same direction. Everyone stops to see if anything was wrong. I turn around and smile towards them.

" Oh it's nothing just looking at the sinking sun you know?." I said putting on my serious face. Everyone was convinced and went back to what they did. Tamaki comes over to see me.

" Umm.. Haruhi grandmother would like to invite you for dinner in two weeks." He asked. I thought back and think if I had anyhting planned which was usually nothing.

" I seem to have nothing to do so that's fine Tamaki." I answered. I knew this gave him joy since he wanted me and his grandmother to get along.

"Oh thank you Haruhi." He said hugging me. I let him keep hugging me for a few seconds before I had to make him let me go.

" Okay Tamaki enough." I smiled as he backed away knowing to let go.

"Aw you're so cute." He said with a flashing smile.

" There he goes again and this time she actually smiles at this." Kaoru said. Hikaru has a glint in his eye and whispers something to Kaoru. They both give one another a small high five and start laughing to each other. Those two had something up but right now I don't really care about it. Right now it's the car that is really bugging me right now. This will be a problem if it's what I think is going to happen. Besides the twins were always up to something...

* * *

**Okay this is more of the way I wanted it in the beginning and now that I look back at it, it makes me think did have writer's block when I was thinking that day or what? Oh well we all improve through the times that we write so I hope this is more to everyone's liking and I hope to see you all in the new chapters.**


	2. Best Friend

**Hello my fellow readers and hello dear visitors. Okay like I said in the last chapter I'm re-writing the whole entire fanfic again after exchanging thoughts with some of my friends before about our fanfics. So I had to re do this and I'm so sorry for the new viewers who are just reading this. I know I'm a total spaz well anyways I have to keep editing so I'll see you guys later and Review please to let me know what you think about the new chapters! I don't own Ouran it belongs to it's rightful owners- OneWhoNeverStopsCrying.

* * *

**

When I got to the front of the gates the car was gone. I shrugged my shoulders thinking it must have been a person that just wanted to take a little break for a while or just stopped by with a friend in the care having a conversation. I went to the super market to shop for the ingredients I needed for tonight's meal. I was to busy thinking of what I was going to do for tonight's dinner and accidentally bumped into someone.

" I'm sorry I wasn't wathcing where I was walking." the girl laughed. I we helped each other get our stuff together again. When I finally stood up my eyes grew wide with shock.

She gasped. "OMG Tell me I'm dreaming! Haurhi?"The young lady said with a bit of an accent. She had wavy blonde hair that goes mid way to her back and foresty green eyes. She was tall with an hourglass figure.

" Re-Rene Misaki Takishima?" I said with a little gasp. She smiled and hugged me.

"It is you! I haven't seen you in such a long time." She said squealing as she hugged me into a very tight she finally calmed down we went up and down the isles together with what we needed in our own house holds and talked about the past. We paid for our items and went to the park.

" It's good to see you again Haruhi. You look great. Your hair's so much shorter, and your in Ouran...as a boy?" She looked at my uniform with a questioning look.  
I scratched my head.

" Yeah I got a scholarship there. About being a boy partI'll just tell you that next time" I said still questioning it myself but thankful that it happened. I looked at my hands and sighed.

" So how've you been?" She asked almost fiishing up.

"Good, I have a whole new set of friends at school even though their a bunch of goofballs, still the nerd, and you know me I still read books." I laughed lightly. She smiled at me with a happy and a look that I can't really put my finger on.

" You must be having fun. " She asked.

I nodded towards her." I am. Sometimes it's hard with those baffons but it's great. I've traveled alot with them. They bring me to places just out of the blue. How about everyone else how are the other girls doing?" I asked questioning my old friends.

" Well everyone parted ways a while back thinking what should we do for a while, but we all got back together again and now we all live in a house together. Well it's not really hard though since you know we're all sisters. It's pretty nice though. We divide up who pays what each month. The rest of the money goes to food and anything else. Right now it's just Karin tha's missing, well she should be back tonight though. Everyone else is at home or working at the cafe." she looking towards the sky then noticed there was only seconds to spare of day light. We both got up as she seemed to be in a bit of a hurry since we lost track of time.

" Hey do you mind if we exchange numbers and I call you later to talk or hang out?" She asked me handing her cellphone at me. I took out mine and gave it to her. I added my number to her list. It took her along time to just put in one number though. We gave each other a simple hugged and said our good-byes. Then walked our separate ways.

Next day it was a typical day at the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru doing their twincest thing. Kyoya selling the photobooks that I don't remember posing for, but it seems that it's one of those paparazzi taking pictures secretly. Mori-sempai and Huni-sempai arriving from Mori's kendo meeting. Tamaki making his costumers squeal and melt in his hands. I'm with a new group of costumers for the day Kikai, Mari, and Uie.

" So Haruhi have you tried to contact any of your old friends from when you were at your other school?" Uie asked with my surpirse. I thought a bit about last night and smiled. " Yeah I recently bumped into one when I was shopping for last nights dinner." I said.

" How are they?" Kikai asked happy to hear my reunion with Rene.

"She's been doing great. Right now she lives with the rest of my old friends. They're all working part time for rent, apliances and everything else. She seemed real happy though all or my other friends are with her living under one roof. The only thing that's missing she says is me." I sighed.

" You must mean alot to them." Mari said with a small smile.

" She's like a sister to me, in fact, they all were my second family. We even fought who ever walked the dog and first pick. " I laughed at the memory when we still had Banti.

"Wow that's a nice thing about having friends they're their for you when you don't even notice." Kikai said looking at the other two around her as they all smiled. I nodded towards them with a nice feeling in my stomach.

When it was fianlly closing time my costumers left as we, the host club, stayed after as usual. " We over heard your story when you were talking with your costumers." Hikaru said. " And we want to know who's your old friend." Kaoru finished. "When I was five my mom's friends had their own kids and that's how I meet my old friends." I said when suddenly my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

" Haaaruuhiiii!" I heard a chorous say my name. Speaking of the devils. I sighed. Then I heard groans in return.

"Geez why are you always lie that if we're ever excited about something your always there to spoil it with your sighs and 'it's to dangerous' or 'that's a bad idea.' you never have excitement in your life!" Hikari shrieked in my ear.

" Sorry. Let me take this outside." I said covering the speaker with a sigh. They just looked at me as I walked outside.

"Well what do you expect from me?" I asked.

Rene took the phone." Nothin at all Haruhi we love you the way you are." Rene said " Maybe since you go to a rich school you should be out having fun an exciting life. Snowboarding, skiiing, wind surfing, surfing, water skiing, and all that stuff with those other friends of yours!" she teased.

" Rene!" I stopped her from getting any further.

"So Haruhi do you wanna meet up tonight night for dinner?" She asked me. I pulled a strand of stray hair away from my face.

" We'll see Rene`. I can't do anything if they pull something trust me I should know, but sure dinner sounds great at least I dont have to cook that night. So we should meet in the park and go on from there?" I said.

"This way we could catch up more then the night in the park." She said with joy that knew I just couldn't say no to.

"Kay I'll see you around six." I said hanging up walking back into the room the boys were acting nonchalantly. They started having a meeting again on how they where going to set up the event making me look out the window. Again the car was back outside in front of the school gate. I looked at it closely when they suddenly stopped their conversation.

" Haru-chan?" Huni-sempai asked.

I look back at them giving them the same attitude as yesterday." I'm fine really. I was getting lost in my head." I said with a light smile. They shrug and got back to their arguing.

Later after they all finally agreed on something we all started heading home when I crossed the street thinking of where to suggest to Rene for tonight, when all the sudden I see a car coming straight at me. The driver seemed to not have control of the car. I froze in my tracks like a dear and headlights. I heard the rest of the host club calling me out on one side of the street when I was suddenly pushed to the other side.

I looked uo at who saved me even though my sight was blurry from my impact with the ground. I saw short blond hair and at first I thought it was Tamaki who saved me. " Thank you. the driver didn't have control over the car." I said with a small voice trying to regulate my breathing.

The person shakes his head to getting back to himself as he stood up. " No problem Haruhi. " he said with another person's voice, it wasn't Tamaki, who saved me. When my vision cleared a bit I saw green eyes staring back at me. Soon he was pushed away by all my friends.

" Are you hurt Haru-chan!" Huni asked. I shake my head in response. Tamaki puts me in a tight relieved hug.

" What were you doing?" He whispered in my ear.

" My darling Haruhi this isn't the first time this happened to you now is it?" The green eyed blonde asked with a teasing voice. Everyone turns towards him.

" Who are you?" the twins ask ashe pulls his lip up into a familiar smirk.

'Rene?' I asked myself as I looked towards the person.

We headed back to the host club to fix my scrapes and bruises as Tamaki kept me close to him for Rene not to get anywhere near me.

" Who are you?" The twins asked again.

" And why'd you call Haruhi 'My Darling'!"Tamaki demanded giving Rene a look. " But boss you call her that." Hikaru said still teasing Tamaki.

" Shut up." Tamaki said as Rene finished sanitising her scrapes.

" Can I at least changed into my other clothes before my interrogation?" She asked with an accent and for sure I knew it was Rene only she had that accent when ever she wanted to speak in it.

" You saved Haruhi's life so we'll give you that." Kyoya said letting Rene change taking her bag and headed to the changing curtains.

" We'll say it again who are you!" the twins yelled. She finally opens the curtains and she's back in her normal clothes. A student uniform at another school and her hair's becomes curls crashing down her back.

" Hello my name Rene Shima." She said with a smirk. She still sounded like a man when she finally cleared her throat and folding her leg over the other the way Tamaki did only with a little more snap." I'm Haruhi's best Friend. " She said giving me a wink and a wide smile.

* * *

**Okay There is the next chapter and wow what a chapter thank goodness I re-did this one. Well I'm trying to get finished here quickly and it seems that this should be better then before so thanks and please review!- OneWhoNeverStopsCrying**


	3. Meeting Rene

**Geez it's been a year since I started this story already...wow. I'm so happy that the year has gone by smoothly. Anyways thanks so much to those who've supported me and have a happy holidays. I hope next year I can get alot more done this time, but only time can tell. Enough with this, here's the re-written chapter for Theme Cafe now, Meeting Rene. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I was I'd be writing another cute manga. **

* * *

She let her smile turn into a vicotious smirk. I gave into a deep sigh. " I wonder who have you been hanging out with without me? I bet the best friend would totally hate you right now for saying that." I told her mockingly. Her smirk turned upside down into a pout.

" Haruhi! Don't be like that you know I wouldn't do that to her and besides she does label you the same way. 'Our Best Friend.' the question is are you the same way." Rene said with a challenging tone. Then she suddenly changed the topic. " Well there is no time for that. I bet your boys have lots of questions for me, no? And bottom line Haruhi, everyone liked you better. So there is no point in arguing that. Obviously the pattern repeats here. " She said remembering about the boys. I didn't remember the boys were listening in and were right there. Kyoya was the first to come back to reality as everyone was still stuck in confussion.

" Yes we have questions for you Ms. Rene Shima. Why don't we head to one of the tables to be more comfotrable. " He said as everyone finally got out of the daze as we head to a table.

Like most of out investigation things with others. The seven of us sitting across from her. She straightened her skirt uniform before looking straight at us. Everyone looked at her bewilderingly. I shook my head in disappointment towards her and them.

" First off why did you dress like a boy?" Kyoya asked.

She smiled at him. " Welll I was at work and I had to dress like a boy for today for the theme of the shop. Then again I always plan something rediculous ,well that's what Kei-chan always says, just for our activities in the school." She answered the volume of her voice lowered.

" Why are you here?" the twins asked. She looked at them with are-you-all-stupid-or-what type of look.

" I was here to walk with Haruhi to her home so we could go to dinner to catch up." She closing her eyes with a sense of pride in herself. " Is it wrong for girls to go out to dinner to chat after meeting each other for the first time in ten years." She tilted her head and batted her eyes slowly at them. They all looked at her with confussion even though they practically use the same technique to their own costumers. I let out a small laugh at their obliviousness.

" Even after my talk with her yesterday night. I would have expected more from the boys that she says that she hangs out with. Obviously you don't take care of her well enough. I find her in the middle of the road nearly ran over! Simply awful how dare you do that to a lady!" She let out a little cry and looked at me.

" This is the second time I had to do this Haruhi. First when we were kids and the idiots got you to go to the middle of the road to get something, and now an idiot driving the car I don't even think he cared to look at his dash board he must have seen it already. Jeez your lucky it was only me Haruhi. Just think if it were the others." She said turning to her real self rabmbling on and on.

" Yes mother I am truly blessed that you are the only one here." I said filled with sarcasim.

She rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. " Well anyways why don't we just get going Haruhi I won't nag you anymore besides you could have turned out worse." I shot her a warning look. I swear she expected something more different than this. " I won't breath a word let's just go." She lightened her mood imediately. I stood up and sighed myself.

" Fine let's get going before your brain gets a hold of what just happened awhile ago." I said getting a hold of my things . The boys got up with us.

" Wait do you mind if we go?" Hikaru asked. Well didn't they just turn a full three sixty.

" Yes we are a bit curious of Haruhi's past friends and would like to know more about you. " Tamaki said after being silent the whole entire time totally out of chracter. Huni nodded in agreement. Obviously Mori and Kyoya would be coming as well since the others were. She looked at them with a blank.

" That would be wonderful!" She said squealing in happiness. She always loved having more people around.

" Let's take our car." Kaoru course thses guys would want to ride in style. They always loved making such an entrance.

" So where is the restaurant?" Hikaru asked as we all were packed into the limo. She sat closer to the window to the driver. " I'll just direct the driver to it." She said.

* * *

We arrived to the place after three minutes of driving. I looked at the Restaurant which read " _Theme Cafe_." When we entered we were welcomed the way we did. " Welcome to the Theme Cafe. " They said. There was a boy in the chair and six others surrounding him. " Hey Rene you left thirty minutes ago." Some whined going into a totally relaxed pose as she gave a smirk to them all.

" Oh shut it! You all know I was bound to come back later, but it seemed there was a change in ocurances. So I had to come way early." She said striding in as everyone dispearsed to what they were all originally doing. I looked to see the boys look from one another noticing the entrance greeting.

Someone in a waiter's costume approached us with eight menus and led us to a table. " We thought you'd be back later with your childhood friend not seven gorgeous men." The waiter said eying the bosy behind me honestly I was used to them getting this sort of attraction where ever we went now.

" I'm sorry but Rann did you just say seven and men?" Rene looked at the girl with a sarcastic gasp. Rann nodded. " The one next to me is a girl." Rene said with a higher voice as she giggled and linked my arm with her's.

The girl looked embarrassed. " I'm so sorry miss." She looked at me with a shock and apologetic look. I shook my head.

" It's okay you don't need to say sorry I'm used to being mistaken as a boy." I said with a reassuring smile. She nodded in embarassment and turned back to my blond friend.

" Rene, now like everyone esle said. You just left thirty minutes ago. Your back a bit early?" She said.

" Why wasn't everyone there during the welcome." Rene asked ignoring the question since she did answer it as we walked in.

" You know how popular the six of you are. Your just lucky that you got out of this time of day when everyone just got out of school." Rann said with an annoied tone in her voice. as we were seated at a table in the corner of the room.

Rene passed around our menus. " It'll be fine Rann your just new to this place you'll get used to the hectic hours." She said looking at her menu with a bored look.

" If you knew how busy it was then why did you want to get off work early?" Rann asked with a more sour note.

Rene gave a cold smirk. " Cause Haruhi means alot to the six of us, and they agreed to it at least one of us would be able to talk to her while the rest would just get part mentions. " She said as if she was expecting them to show up as she looked around the room.

" Drinks." Rann asked taking out the notepad still being all business as she tried to lecture Rene.

" Instant coffee." The boys asked in unison. " Usual." Rene told. " Green tea and water." I asked. " Okay then Six I.C's, Green Tea, water, and the house special." She repeated. Rene smiled." Good girl, who knows if we move on you can take over." Rene applauded. She bowed and went away.

" What's the house special?" Huni asked as he looked aroung the room clutching on to his dear Usa-chan.

" By looking at that adorable bunny your holding you must love rabbits alot?" She seemed to steer away from the comment looking at Usa-chan. He nodded in response. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up with a bored look on their faces." We're going to the bathroom to wash up before we forget." They said walking away.

* * *

- - - - -Hikaru Pov.- - - - -

We didn't really want to go the bathroom we just wanted a look of the place. It seemed that Rene is waiting for something inside this cafe. The cafe was quiet a fair size. It was two stories tall with a winding stair case in the middle of the room so coustomers can get up. Suddenly we heard a crash of plates behind us.

" They must have a clumsy new employee. " I said turning to Kaoru.

" Who knows it's probably their first day on the job first timers always make mistakes. " He said.

Suddenly two people knocked us on the ground and whiz past us on skates.

" Sorry!" I heard one yell back at us.

" Hurry Aoi we don't have time!" The other told to the person Aoi pulling them away. Kaoru looks towards me and nodded.

" Deffinately." He said as we both got up and went along with seeing the rest of the cafe. It must be a rotten day for the host club since Haruhi nearly got ran over by a car and we nearly got ran over two speed demons on skates!

We got back to the table were everyone else waited for us. " Sorry we nearly got ran over two crazy chicks on skates." I said. Rene looked towards us with an appologetic look.

" I'm so sorry Hikaru, Kaoru. Karin and Hikari are a bit out of hand sometimes I don't know where they got the skates. Please excuse them. Right now is a busy time during work days since students just got out of school. I'm sorry." She apologized.

Rin came with our drinks as it caught the eye of Huni-sempai. " I just love our new house glasses. Every time you order a special or a house drink you get one in these cups. We were able to save enough money for fifty glasses. " She smiled proudly as she took a sip of her drink.

" They were your and Mitsuki's idea. be glad that our house drinks increased in sale shortly after the purchase and is still increasing. Which reminds me, nevermind we'll deal with it at home. " A voice said in a monotone voice.

Someone approach behind Rann with a high mannered walk and put that edge mom always looked for in a models strut when they'd walk down the runway. Immedeately we knew it was a girl since the voice was very feminine to begin with. She wore glasses and was in a black butler's costume. The new comer had black hair draped over her left shoulder and dark blue eye. When she set her eyes on Rene she sighed.

" You told us you'd bring Haruhi not the entire Ouran Host Club." She glared at the blonde girl and crossed her arms. Rene laughed silently at her and was suddenly silented when we heard voices on the up on the second floor.

" The schools most handsomest boys who have to much time on their hands." A voice chimed with a bit of an attitude.

" Like to entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands." a similar yet different voice continued.

" At Ouran Academy's playgrouond for the super rich and beautiful." two different voices ended as one giggled. The girl in front of us sighed in irritation and massage her temples.

" What am I to do with you guys..." She sighed to herself.

We looked at her in suspicion. " How do you know about our club. Miss?" Kyoya asked in his usual this-is-business voice. She looked towards Kyoya then gave a small smile.

" How rude of me I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Keioko Sai the Black Iced Rose of the Theme cafe. Welcome" She gave a small curtsy.

A waiter pulled up a chair for her to sit as we looked towards one another embarassed not to introduce themselves.

" Firstly I'm Kyoya Ootori of the Ootori group." He introduced himself annoyed that someone was playing at his level. " This is Huni Huninozuka and Mori Morinozuka." They both nodded their head as their name was annouced. " Then the two look alikes are the Hitachiin Twins. Hikaru on the left and Kaoru on the right. I'm sure the last on can introduce himself. " Kyoya said looking towards Tamaki.

" I'm Tamaki Suoh. Of the Suoh family company and Haruhi's boyfriend." Tamaki said.

" How sweet Haru-chan! You found your other half?" Rene asked. Keioko shot her a glance and shut her up from going on.

"It's very nice to meet the six of you and we know about your Host Club through our guest. Some come from your school and talk about you six boys and Mr. Fujioka-san here. " Keioko said.

" It seems that your school has mistaken you as a boy Haruhi...or were you forced into it because you broke something?" She said in a whisper. I saw everyone look at her wide eyed as she just figured out what's been goin on. Rene leaned in with her and a smirk slowly came on her face.

" Rene you have completely forgotten about some of our guest here. I'm happy that none of them caught what you said about Fujioka-san here." She said giving Rene more of a hint. Rene took a while she made an O with her mouth finally catching on.

"Gomen." She apologized. Keioko smiled content her friend got the idea.

" Well any orders you'd like?" Keioko asked us looking back at her watch for her to get back to work.

* * *

- - - - -Haruhi pov.- - - - -

" Oh I want a vanilla cake with strawberry filling topped with strawberries!" Huni-sempai immediately answered.

" I'll have the same." Mori said.

" We'll have the chocolate cake." The twins said.

" Creme Brulee`." Kyoya asked.

" Tiramisu." Tamaki ordered. Keioko looked over towards me for my answer.

The more I look at her she reminds me of that time that the boys dressed up as ladies, and she looks like Kyoya that day, but more feminine and in a butler's suit. " Ootoro." I said. She smiled. " As you wish masters." She said bowing before she left.

"What's that about. Masters we don't own this place." Hikaru said.

Rene laughed. " It's how we take orders here at Theme cafe. Rann didn't say it cause she's a newbie. Kieoko said it cause well that's how it goes and we're used to it. Those are the rules towards being a maid or a butler of Theme cafe. This week we focused on the guy's, last week the girls, and next week we'll be doing who knows." She said cheerfully drinking her smoothie.

Keioko came back a couple of minutes later. " Your sweets will be served shortly." She said in a sweet manner as she sat back down in her seat. Soon some other girls came in holding trays." Hey! there is only one of you that's supposed to serve! " Keioko scolded the up coming girls.

" We'll we're sorry Keioko, Boss, but it's not fair that you two get to see Haruhi... Wait. Where is she?" A familiar voice asked with sarcasm. Someone put their hand on my left shoulder. "Here she is the serious little dog." Another voice rang putting another hand on my right shoulder. I looked behind me to find two black haired girls with mischievous cat like green eyes wearing blue sailor outfits.

" Hikari! Kaori! It's a surprise that your here. Before I left I heard that you two were supposed to be moving to the country." I said lightly giving them a warm smile.

Tamaki pulled up a fork of his tiramisu towards me to try it. No one looked so I took the bite. I nodded to him eltting him know it was delicious.

" Well get going Karin, Hikari. There's alot of work to do in such little time." Keioko rushed them impatient.

" Just wait Keioko we'll be going when Ruka and Mitsuki get here with the first visit cake. " they said. Keioko pinned her glasses back to her bridge and was writing things down. I looked towards Hikari and Kaori and saw them staring at something outside the window.

I looked out to see a couple groups of boys walking outside the cafe and looking in looking at them. I looked towards the girls as Hikari wrapped an arm around Kaori.

" Ne, Kao-chan? Do you think that we can play a game to see if they can come in?" Hikari asked Kaori making her sister looking towards her.

" This is embarassing Hikari what if they come to take you away?" Kaori gave a small cry looking towards her sister in worry.

" I'd never let them tear us apart Kaori I don't think I can have a life without you." Hikari said leaning in closer to her sister only an inch away from each other. Keioko shot them both a look and they both ignored it.

"This is not the time to do this you two! We have a busy schedule and you two are doing your forbidden love thing." Keioko said with a slight bite in her tone as she started to rub her temples as Rene shot the twins a look.

Mitsuki and Ruka came towards us with a cake. They saw Keioko's frustration and Rene glaring at the twins. " Get these two right now I don't want us to be behind scedule. It's been a week since the last incident. I dont want anymore groups ruining the place and I want it to stay that way. Now please go before something else happens." Keioko said calming down. Before I could get a good look at them they were shoving the twins away.

" Hey that hurts! Mistuki, Ruka!" They both whined.

The boys looked at Keioko. " What happened last time? " Tamaki asked curiously.

" Last time an incident happened after the twins display. The group that came in were rivals. They broke three windows, seven tables and the grand piano." Rene answered stirring her drink as if it was really nothing.

We looked at her in shock. " The good part was that all the schools paid double." Keioko smiled coldly. Rene didn't seem to like the topic anymore so she gave decided to change the subject.

" So what have you been up after your mother died Haruhi other then being a host." Rene asked with a curious look on her face. I thought back for a minute.

" Well I still study to become a lawyer like my mom and make high marks at school. For now that's really everything else that isn't Host club associated. What about you guys?" I asked the two.

" Well as you can see we all are in the cafe working for the rent on the mansion that the six of us are living in. It's a little like your Host Club we all have a titles, but I don't want to say what they are. I have a special thing planned for it when it is needed. " Keioko said crossing her arms infront of her. " Rene went away this summer to see her cousin in the country and she's ..." Before Keioko could finished Rene covered her mouth and shook her head. Keioko nodded and skipped.

" The twins well their getting more creative with things and do more musical things. Mitsuki and Ruka won a trip to Hong Kong for a week during summer vacation. They said that all Mitsuki did was show up and she won." Keioko smiled.

" What contest was it?" Kaoru asked out of curiousity. "Let's just say she showed up without knowing what it was and won." Keioko said with a smile as Rene laughed. Then they started telling stories of what happened to them during their trips when they were all together.

" One time I think it was during spring break. The six of us went to a spa in the mountain reigon after winning it in a raffle. When we got there it was really late in the night, but we planned to go places really, really early, so I had to wake everyone up since it was easy for me.I started with the twins since they were the easiest,then Ruka, then Mitsuki by coaxing her to get up with her favorite sweets small strawberry spongecake. Then when it got to Keioko everyone else didn't want to wake her up. We had to play rock-paper-scissors and in the end I still had to wake her up. When I told her to get up and what time it was you could feel the air freeeze over when ever you got closer..." Rene went on with the story since I know I will hear it another five times later cause she loves to repeat stories just to make anyone to get pissed. I excused myself to the bathroom and before I made it in I heard my whole table laugh until a familiar blonde girl yelp in pain.

Later when I walked out the bathroom someone familiar called my name from behind. I looked to see it was and found Len and Yuki a couple of old friends that I haven't seen as long as the girls. Yuki had blackish blue hair and chocolate brown eyes and a calm smile. Len had messy blond hair, a wicked smile and clear blue eyes, course to me Tamaki violet blues were more mesmerizing.

" Haruhi is that you?" Yuki asked as the two came into the resturant. I looked at them with a wide eyes. The two of them have grown so much from the two childish boys I've seen and decent young men.

I smiled as I nodded and Len and Yuki approached. " What are you two doing here?" I asked the two. Len rolled his eyes.

" Well duh we came here to eat dinner." He said making a motion to the cafe.

We laughed on the stupid question. Rann came over and was leading them to a table next to ours. Len wrapped his arm around me to a hug. " I miss you so much!" He said looking down at me.

" Haruhi?" Tamaki called out. We turned and saw Tamaki was looking at Len's arm around my shoulder.

" What are you doing to Haruhi?" He asked Len with a bit of a bite in his tone. Len immedeately knew what he was doing wrong and took his arm off my shoulder, but held a smirk on his face.

" What I can't hug my daughter?" He said with a lazy look on his face. I gave Len a glare.

" For the thousandth time Len I'm not you daughter. Even before when you were the head of the "family" Len does not mean I am your daughter I already lectured you about it even then. Geez your as bad as your sister!" I said with a sour note.

" Touchy Ha-chan, thouchy." He said ruffling my hair as Yuki went and kissed Rene on the cheek then sat down in their table.

" He never changes does he?" Rene asked Yuki. Yuki shook his head looking in the menu.

Keioko crossed her arms and immedeately asked. " What Len, Rin's not home?" She sighed. " Oh and please don't do that to Haruhi infront of her friends and boyfriend." She told him.

" What if Kairo did that to Rin in front of you?" She said as I walked back to our table and sat down next to Tamaki. He wrapped an arm around my waist with a emotionless look on his face and made my heart skip a beat. He seems a bit possesive which made me laugh a bit.

" Sorry I didn't think that Haruhi would get a boyfriend. Especially one that has good looks. " Len teased me looking towards the boys.

" Hey!" I said. Someone thumped him on the back of the head an saw Rin she was totally identical to Len except that she had shoulder length lightly spiked.

" Len be nice. Just because you thought she'd never find one and have friends like these guys. You should be happy that she does have them then rather to ridicule her." She said lightly.

" I'm sorry Rin. I'm sorry Haruhi." He said with sincerity in his voice. The two gave each other a kiss on the lips and sat down with Yuki at their table holding each others hand.

I saw the guys' eyes bug out.

" Why'd you kiss her!" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in shock.

" She's my fiancee'. Is there anything wrong with that?" Len said letting go of Rin's hand and moved around her waist.

" Sure you love your twin more than anyone else but you don't have to go that far as to kiss them full on the lips!" Kaoru said.

" Especially as to go far as plan to marry them!" Hikaru said as the boys looked at them in confussion. They were over reacting so much that they made the others laugh. I couldn't blame the boys thought they really did look like twins. The boys looked at the as if they were insane that marrying your twin was okay.

" Rin, twin sister. Yeah sure and my best friend is a demon. No I'd never marry my own sister. I'd never see Rene in a intimate way. If I did that'd...ugh! I can't even see that!" Len started to say shaking his head from imagining being in love with Rene.

" Yeah I only have one sibling and she works along side Rene. It's Mitsuki." Rin said honestly putting an arm on Len's shoulder.

" Oh Haruhi the girls' band is going to have a show tomorrow at 8 pm in the Kizu Club. Would you and your friends like to come and watch." Rin asked. I looked at her confused.

" Oh yeah. Mitsuki, Ruka, Keioko, the twins and myself are in a band would you like to come see our performance?" Rene asked.

" Sure I haven't seen you guys preform in things in a while." I said. Rene handed me seven tickets to their gig.

" Thank you Rene we'll be sure to be their. " I said Everyone else nodded in agreement. I looked at the time and it was already late even if it seemed to be going . "Oh geez it's getting late. " I said. Kaoru yawned. " Ya it's getting late. We all better start heading home. " Kyoya said. Huni-sempai was already asleep, so Mori had to carry him to the car. " We'll see you guys tomorrow then have a nice meal." I said when we started to depart.

* * *

**Again thanks guys it's an honor that you all read this story and I'm so happy to those who stayed with me with this confussing mess. This chapter is longer then the orginal but I thought I should add a little things into it since I will put use to it later. I hope you all will love the next chapter to Double Trouble.**

-_ One who never stops crying._

**You know you want to press it...**


	4. Surprise

Hello it is One who Never stops Crying. Here is a new chapter horray! Here's a summary with out any give aways. They go to the gig and there's an emergancy.

* * *

- - - - Haruhi POV- - - -

Next morning I was eating breakfast by myself since dad was still gone. When my doorbell rung. Outside was Rene. " Haruhi I need you to wear these. For later." She instructed. "And you need to arrive two hours earlier then the event." I looked at her confused . She rolled her eyes. " Just do it!" She shoved silver strappy high heels at me. " I gotta go. It's for something important just trust me okay?" She said and left

I went back into my apartment and thought. She might be into one of her old schemes again. I hadd an odd feeling about this, as if my life will change dramatically afterwards. I did my regular chores and took a shower soon after. I looked at my clothes. They all seemed plain and this is. The girls. Usually if they ever have to go in public then everything is new and shiny. I looked horrified at the chest filled with girly clothes that my dad keeps for me if I ever wanted to wear it. ' I feel like regreting to do this.' I said to myself. I took out the first clothes I could touch. It wasn't that bad a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and a frilled white skirt. I wonder why did she invite me even earlier.

When I got there to the place the girls were playing in there was a big commotion. Keioko spotted me and ran towards me. " Haruhi!" She said urgently. She put both hands on my shoulder and looked at me sternly." What happened to Rene?" she asked. I looked to see she wasn't here. " Huh?" Was all I could say. Keioko looked at me with shocked eyes. " So even you don't know what that girl is up to! Man, now this is going to ruin our preformance! She has most of the lead parts!" Keioko said. A little black haired blue eyed girl with a tall blonde silent girl came up to us." We couldn't find her Keio-chan!" the little girl said. She looked very familiar. " Mitsuki?" I asked then I looked at the blonde girl. " Ruka?" I asked They looked at me. " HARUHI! I missed you so much!" She started to cry and wrapped her arms around me. " It's been along time." Ruka said in a soft voice. I nodded. " Okay you guys could reunite later right now we have a problem we don't have a lead!" Keioko said.

- - - - - Tamaki's POV- - - - -

I wonder what type of music does Haruhi's friends preform? At least I can find it out with Haruhi! After we picked up Huni and Mori we were about to head to Haruhi's. My phone started to buzz. " Hello?" I answered. " Sempai, It's me look don't pick me up okay I'm already here just come straight here I'm sitting in our table." Haruhi said rushing." Okay Haruhi we're going there now." I said. She must have been picked up if she was there already

We arrived to see her in the middle table to see the performance clearly. She got up from her seat to greet us. " Haruhi you look simply adorable!" I said running to hug her. She's never worn things like this before unless we forced her to.

" Yeah Haru-chan you look cute today." Huni complimented. The twins looked at her in suspicion." Why are you dressed like that?" Hikaru asked. " You usually won't do this unless forced. Did they force you to dress like this?" Kaoru asked. She shook her head." Suprisingly I did this myself I wanted to do this for the girls to give them a break from doing everything and I wanted to see your reactions." She smiled. She was so cute. I squeezed her even tighter.

" Obviously you chose those randomly." Two voices chimed. Karin and Hikari was on top of the stage. Hikari came down first landing gracefully to the floor, then held out a hand for her twin sister. They walked towards us. Keioko said, This simply won't do Haruhi is going to stand out to much." They both said in unison grinning ear to ear. I looked at Haruhi'sexpression She looked at them wide eyed getting closer to me. " You are not." She said. next thing we know she was snatched swiftly by a tall blonde haired girl and a short black haired one." Target acquired heading backstage." the little girl laughed." Good job Mitsuki." karin complimented We all stared at them wide eyed. " You have let your gaurd down we will take her as punishment." the tall girl smiled. " Please Ruka don't get them worried over their little girl." Hikari scolded lightly with a smirk on her face.

" Enjoy the show. I heard that big stars are suppose to be here." The twins chimed following the two girls holding haruhi hostage backstage." Wow fast." Hikaru said then sat down." Oh well we can't do anything. Might as well enjoy the show." kaoru followed his twins lead sitting down. " Takashi look it's the **Vocaloids**! Miku, Kaito, Len and Rin!" He pointed towards the group on the balchony. People were starting to flow in and most of the guest were stars. It was ahot spot for all of the stars.

A couple minutes later curtains flew up and everyone seemed to be set up but Haruhi wasn't back yet the show was gonna start. Everyone was in thier postions Keioko was standing left of the stage back of the stage was Mitsuki on the drums and ruka on synthisyzer. In the middle of the stage is Karin and Hikari leaning on sides of a chair. "_ Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Moulin Rouge._" She said to begin the song. " _Where's all my soul sister let me hear ya flow sisters_." Ruka started to sing. The twins turned around and sang. " _Hey sister,go sister, flow sister, soul sister. Hey sister, go sister, flow sister, soul sister_."

They turned the chair to reveal Haruhi in a white corset that left her upper back uncovered and a black frilled skirt. The rest were wearing similar outfits, but had their own flare. " Oh my god boss is she gonna sing!" Hikaru said. I looked at Haurhi even closer. " It looks like it." I said confused. " She's embarass herself infront of all these stars!" Huni said. Before I was able to stop her she started to sing." _He meet Marmalade in the old Moulin Rouge struting her stuff in the streets. She said 'Hello hey Jo, wanna give it a go' oh_!" She sang . We were all taken back she sounded wonderful. Through out the whole entire show she was the one singing the solos and the high notes. We stared at her in shock the whole entire time.

She came down for the twins to be able to sing CrushCrushCrush. " So what did you guys think?" She asked smiling. " That was amazing Haru-chan! How come you lied to your dad and us aout how you can sing is it that you don't like us?" Huni asked. She shook her head. " Oh no Huni-sempai it's not like that. I just don't like singing infront of people that much with out a good reason and I don't like being forced to sing with people who just snatch me from out of the blue and wisk me away." SHe said irritated. She seemed to be refering to the time that the St. Lobelia girls taking her away then Benibara wanting to kiss her. I'm glad we were all there in time to save her.

- - - - - Haruhi's POV- - - - - -

I was worried on how the guys reacted to my reason. They're in complete shock. They all just keep staring at me and blinking, even Kyoya and Mori had the com,plete same face as the others. I was about to call paramedics when they became white as snow. When Tamaki squeezed me tight. " Aww. Your so cute. getting worried about being forced to sing." I sighed and pinched Tamaki to let go.

" Haru-chan!" Mitsuki ran to our table. She was in a pink buckled up loilita dress top of with the little black hat. " Wow that's so cute." Huni complimented on her dress. " Thank you much Re-chan thought of the design, but she's not here today. If it weren't for Haru-chan then we'd have to cancel the show and dissapoint all of our fans. They work to hard all day and all night. They need a break so we're here to give it to them. Since they have always entertained us we entertain them and look how happy they are. " She said looking towards the people. I see the top love team in the business. Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu of **Vampire Knight**. The top action stars as well. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha from **Naruto**. The power couple the stars of **Bleach** Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki and so many more. " Wait, they're all your fans!" We said in unison. " Yup. When we started out we were preforming in one of the stars secret hide-outs to get away from the paparazzi. They seemed to be annoyed at first till we started singing and doing one of our acts. After the show they took a liking to us and come to our shows." She smiled. The twins finished their preformance and gave the mic to Keioko.

" Thank you for coming to our show. For those of you who just started watching us don't get off you seats if you think I'm endding it." She said. We hear a couple of chuckles and see people getting back down to sit. " First of all thank you for coming to the show and supporting Flower Maidens. I know most of you were wondering who was that girl who sang the opening and why wasn't it Rene. Well Rene wasn't able to come today. Rememer how we'd preform about that one girl that we always protected The lady Rose. Well that is she. Lady Rose Haruhi." SHe said waving her hand towards me.

" In Rene's behalf I'm sorry she could not make it. She seemed to leave me in a rush when she told me to come here. " I appologized. Someone took a mic from Ruka in the back. " Kid you have a great voice. So don't appologize. I can tell by your singing that you have a great personality if you meet anyone and become friends with them you start to change them into better people and get them to open up. You have great determination you are intelligent but ingnorant at times. You sing with your heart that is how you sing great. I hope to see you preform with them again on some of their shows. So please go on with the show." Mitsuki Koyama the famous artist and actress of that one show **Full Moon wo Sagashite **said. It wasw an honor to be complimented by her. I nodded.

" Thank you Ma'am. So I'd like to dedicate this song to Rene's brother and her future sister-in-law Rin. " I said then sat down on a stool on stage for me and put my mic on the stand infront of the stool. They readied a piano for Ruka to play on for the song.

- - - - - - Tamaki POV- - - - -

Haruhi introduced her song. " Everytime we Touch." She said. Ruka started to play on the piano. " _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dream." _She brought her hands and made gestures and lightly touched her face.

She looked to the crowd and put on a saddened face. " _Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive_." She reached towards the crowd with one hand and her heart on the other.

" _Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly_." She brought her other hand to her heart as well and looked towards the sky.

" _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last need you by my side_." She put her hands in fist and put them to her sides slowly as she sang." _Cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we touch I reach for the sky_." She sang moving her hands around as she sang each feeling I felt my heart skip a beat and I could feel myself blush.

She tilts her head and sings. " _Can't you feel my heart beat so I cant let you go want you in my life_." The lights hit her so perfectly like an angel as she sang. I started to grip to the edge of the table.

She wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "_Your arms are my castle your heart is my wipe away tears that I cry_." She brought her hands up to her face and started bring one up and the other down as she looked towards me. I couldn't help but to react to every emotion, but I kept them in from letting everyone else see my reaction.

" _Oh. The good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall_." She smiled sadly. I was crushed to see such a sad face.

" _Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you by my side_." She started even higher. "_Cause everytime we touch_!" The rest of the girls joined in. Haruhi went on with the word as the girls filled in the backround" _Cause everytime we touch I reach for the sky." _they came from backstage and around the restaurant.

" _Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go want you in my life_" She sang solo again. _"Every time we touch I get this feeling, every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you by my side. Every time we touch I feel the staic and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go. Want you in my life." She ended. _

People gave her a standing ovation. " Aw now Haruhi get you butt off that stool and get up we're pumping up the music. Hit it Ruka!" Karin pointed to Ruka who was now back to the synthesizer as karin kicked the stool down the stage as everyone grabbed an instrument. " Don't stop the music!" Hikari called and they all started to dance and sing the song. The songs kept coming one after another.

I don't know what's this feeling in my chest, but I just want to grab her off the stage and run away keeping her away from other people from seeing her. What is this feeling?

Keioko started to speak again. " Well before we end our show why don't I answer questions from the question box here next to the stage. She grabbed the box and looked through the questions and sighed.

" Well it seems that most of them seem to be askeing about our love lives. Mostly asking for dates, giving phone numbers, asking if we're in relationships and if we're single. I don't want to answer it I just want to keep it a secret till we all have a relationship so for now no answer." She answered. " Thank you for coming to the preformance goodnight. " SHe said. The resturant became lively again as chatter went about the room.

A waiter came up to our table." Would you boys like to see the preformers?" he asked. " Sure." We said in unison.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge, CrushCrushCrush, Everytime We Touch, Don't stop the music, The Voclaoids or their characters, Vampire Knight and their characters, Naruto and their characters, Full Moon Wo Sagashite and their characters, and anything else I forgot to mention.**

**Now that's over I know it seems a little chessy to do that about Haruhi's preformance but who knows what that caused. So please check in on my story to see what happens next. **

**Signing out One Who Never Stops Crying**


	5. New Boyfriend

**So here is Chapter five I hope that all of you that are newly reading my fanfiction thank you for the ones that keep reading on to my story and thank you for readimg my author's notes since your reading this now it means that you actually care what I say. Oh and disclaimer I do not own OHSHC or anything else that you think that is owned the only thing from me is the story that I'm writing.**

**-OneWhoNeverStopsCrying...You know I just noticed if I just shortened my pen name to the first letter of every word it spells Ownsc. XD...Whatever sorry for that random thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Rene's POV**

After going to Haruhi's house telling her to go knowing that the girls would make her take my place in the show. I went to the meeting room in the Megumi Company meeting up with the other heads of the seven most powerful families in Japan.

" Rene your late." A secratary scolded.

" Sorry, Retsu I was making sure someone filled in for me at teh show. " I said sitting down in my place at the table I could feel the tension in the room as I sat down. All the other people attending the meeting looked at me.

" How is everything Rene?" the Megumi head, Rima, asked.

" It's fine Madam Rima. The Cafe and everyone else is in high spirits and are very happy. " I smiled towards her. The tension seemed to fade abit now. Finally the one who called the meeting came in the Head of all the families. All atention was on that man as he sat down at the head of the table.

" Rene it's good that you joined at least this way we're able to tell _Her_ about what will happen now. She's a smart girl all of them are it's about time that everyone finds out who our Heirs are." He said with a sad smile.

" Please inform them about all of our plans to bring everything together. They have no choice they can't be hidden any longer it's about time to show all the others why we remain at the top and the ones that wil take our shall introduce them once more to the public in two months. One month before the one of the sons to the Tamaki group and a daughter to the Kokoro group are to be married. You must prepare them for it. They have two weeks to say good-bye to who ever they need to. " He said. I nodded know that they won't be happy one bit about the decision being made early.

As the meeting ended I had enough time to watch Haurhi's final song and meet up with everyone in the back room at the end.

It's about time that they return at the top of the business spotlight. They all at least know what the price is of a singal coin.

* * *

****

**Tamaki's POV**

The waiter led us back to the back room where the girls were already changed back to normal clothes. They all smiled when we came in when Haruhi walked towards me. " Tamaki!" Haruhi said and wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

" Did you have stage fright Haru-chan?" I asked in a soft tone. she nodded and sighed. " At least it's over for now."

"Aw now don't get all lovey dovey with us Haruhi right now were going to catch up with each other so don't think your by yourselves." Karin and Hikari said with smirks.

"He~llo my Dears! I'm back from my urgent business." Rene said in a sing song voice. She turned to Haruhi. " Oh Haruhi you have such a magnificent voice! Ah I hop we can sing with one another one day on the same stage. " She said her eyes gleaming towards Haruhi.

Keioko turned towards the boys." It's nice to see you boys again. I hope you liked our preformance." She smiled towards them.

" It was a great girls very entertaining and you have such an interesting audience. " Kyoya complimented from their guest being big name stars in duisguse and all.

"Well we helped though people out from time to time. Like simple task and were always there as their friends till they made it to the top each is a close friend to one of us. So they come to support us. " Keioko smiled.

" Ah, well why don't we go outside to eat dinner. With a cake." Hunny sempai suggested. The short black haired girl smiled towards him and took him by the arm and smiled.

" I like that idea Cake, cake!" she chanted. Hunny started joining her in the chanting. When the tall blonde one put a hand on the girls shoulder.

" Mitsuki you have to eat dinner before your dessert. It would ruin your appitite. " She told her. Mitsuki nodded. " Okay Ruka. " She smiled.

" Then why don't we all head to the dinner table then we're starving." the twin girls said in unison. We all headed back ot our table. Haruhi and I sit close together for everyone to fit in the one large table, but it was some space enough for everyone to be comfortable.

" Oh I'm sorry if we didn't properly introduce ourselves back at the cafe. I'm sure Keioko-sempai and Rene-sama already have though." The two girls said in unison.

" I'm Karin the oldest." the one with the right hair spilt inrtoduced. " And I'm Hikari the youngest." the other with the opposit split said. Both grew the bangs longer on one side making it seem more easier to point out who was who. " We're the Kagami twins." they said in a sing song voice.

"Doesn't that mean mirror?" Hunny asked in a small voice.

" Why yes. We just love it that we are also true to our name. Identical twins that is the mirror of the other." They both said looking towards each other with a soft smile then looked back towards the other two girls.

"Oh yeah. I'm Mitsuki Saichou. Suki for short" The black haired girl said with a bright smile. " And I am Ruka Taichou." the other said in a soft tone. " It's very nice to greet you all without a rush." Mitsuki said.

" It is quiet nice to see you as well Ladies." I said smiling towards them. 'I wonder how everything works out ot be oh I hope that they have stories of haruhi when they were children.' I thought to myslef with a smile. I looked down to haruhi and smiled as she smiled back.

" My how our little Haruhi is growing up. Papa! Our little girls gonna spread her wings and fly soon!" Rene started to cry looking towards Keioko. Keioko sighed and looked towards her friend and smiled.

" Rene, We all just meet Haruhi days ago after not seeing her for ten years. THen you start calling her your daughter after you inherited the role of "Mother" after the first generation famliy split ways. As I can see it we barely know her now and she was never in our "household" after the first generation so she is just a random stranger. " Keioko stated coldly to Rene.

" Ouch. Rene-sama you just got burned. " Hikari stated with a laugh. " Eh, but Hikari isn't Keioko known for being cold?" Karin corrected her sister either way both laughed at Rene. Rene then sat quietly.

" So your in the same thing are you? Ms. Rene is putting you all into a family group thing trouble some isn't it?" Kyoya asked quiet the girls sighed.

" Yes it is but saddly I don't hate it." Keioko said with a little laugh. I saw all the girls smile at the same time.

" Yeah being part of a family together isn't all that bad. We all are content with it, and when we're at home and its just the six of us without our real family. It feels like a place where we belong. " Mitsuki said with a little smile.

" Even though there is trouble on the side. you know like other relations, fans squealing after you." Hikari said rolling her eyes." People trying to get in the way and confussion. Having a family with your friends is really alot of fun." Karin said with a smile. So we'd like to thank Rene." They all looked towards Rene which moved the boys by their speech. She started to cry abit.

"You guys that's the sweetest thing I've heard you guys say."She cried. Keioko rolled her eyes and comfoted Rene.

" Of course you moron how can we say anything that doesn't show you how we feel about you." Keioko said with a laugh. Rene started laughing along with the twins.

" You do notice that she just said that when ever they tell you your an idiot they literally mean it." They laughed.

" Well if your just gonna laugh about our little toy then we won't tell you about our childhood with the adorable Haruhi." Hikari said while Karin pulled out a picture of soemone and on the back it says. ' Hikari, Karin, Rene and Haruhi. 3 years old. ' I saw everyones eyes grow wide.

" Why in the world do you carry that picture around with you!" Haruhi scolded them with a slight blush. They looked from Haruhi to the picture and back again.

" Man who knew such a cute kid would end up looking like a handsome guy." Karin laughed. " And a Beautiful girl." Hikari added. Her sister sighed and looked back to the picture. THe girls crowed around the picture starting to make comments to one another about how Haruhi is now.

" can we see a picture of Haru-chan as a kid too!" We all said in unison.

"Wait you guys Tamaki!" Haruhi said trying to get our attention. It seemed that the girls ignored her, and so did we. I just couldn't help but want to see a picture of my cute girlfriend.

They all passed around a picture of Haruhi Rene and their twins. Haruhi was so adorable in the cute pink dress she was wearing. She still has the same eyes like the one she has now. I looked back towards Haruhi and smiled.

" You were so cute as a kid Haruhi. " I hugged Haruhi closer to me I could see a small blush coming to her face. Rene started talking about some of theri childhood.

" Did you know as a kid Haruhi was abit bubbly?" Rene started. We all looked at her confussed. There was no way in the world when my Haruhi was a bubbly little girl. THe only way that happens are in my daydream!

" You mean semi bubbly where she only giggles alot?" Kaoru asked. The girls shook there head.

" No, that's way to far from where our little Haruhi was. She was Mitsuki bubbly." Keioko said with a sigh as if she was surprised that Haruhi grew up to be like this. They all nodded their heads.

" That was the original Haruhi we knew, but everything changed after her mother died. Haruhi became colder. " Mitsuki said with a sad look.

" It's gettin kinda late so I'm gonna head home before you guys." Haruhi said looking at the clock which read 10:30 getting up I got up with her.

" Yeah I'm gonna head out too. Haruhi you wanna ride home?" I asked with my hands out towards her. She smiled eagerly and accepted it. We drove to her appartment as I dropped her off at her door step.

"Good Night Haruhi." I said while pulling her into a hug. She gladly hugged back.

"I'm glad you were able to come Tamaki." She said looking up at me.

" Well it would nave been the first time I spent a night with you listening to a live band, so I didn't want to miss it." I smiled towards her. I just love the way she looks at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Even though I've seen alot of brown eyes here never have I seen them shine like Haruhi's. I bent down towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. At first she was surprised, but then she melted into our sweet kiss. When we pulled apart the door suddenly opened.

"Why Tamaki how nice to see you again, ah and you have Haruhi home thirty minutes before curfue. Good boy.!" Ranka said with a smile hinted with irrataion. He might have accepted our relationship but was still irratated from time to time.

" Well good night Ranka, Haruhi." I said heading back to my limo.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

When we went back to school it was a regular day. Hikaru and Kaoru doing their loving brothers bit with squeals filled the room. There was something missing in this picture a certain girl with a usual bow on her head. I walked up to Kyoya.

" Kyoya-sempai where did Renge go?" I asked. He looked down towards me with slight surprise.

" Why Haruhi didn't you know that Renge was gone for the past two months cause of family back in France?" Kyoya asked. All the host looked at Kyoya in surprise and crowded around him ot confirm.

" You mean that Renge-chan is gone for the past two months?" Hunny-sempai asked. Kyoya nodded as the twins started laughing together doing as they please since the 'Otaku' was gone.

" I thought that all of you knew so I didn't bother to say." Kyoya said in his usual tone.

" When is Renge coming back?"Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked down towards his black notebook.

" She should be coming back this week." Kyoya said. With that the twins joy was taken away and a sound of a loud motor rumbles underground.

" Hello my Dear host club! I'm back!" Renge announced as her stage rose from who know where. " I had such a wonderful time in France. It's true when people say that France is one of the most romantic places on Earth!" Renge said with a slight blush.

" Why do you say that Renge?" The twins asked. She stepped down from her stage as it retreated back underground and we headed into the back room for a moment from our guest.

" I fell in love with the most wonderful young man. He's sweet, kind and loves the way I am. I was there for my marriage arrangement that father assigned, alas I thought it was the end for me." She said with a sad sighcontinuing her story." But no! My darling was the man I was engaged to! Through out my whole entire time in France he and I talked and spent a romantic time together. Who knew that he and I had so much in common." She said with a loving sigh.

"Wow engaged already Renge, tsk and it's actually to a guy who likes you." Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. She rolled her eyes and ignored them.

She turned towards me and held my hands." I'm so sorry Haruhi-kun but I'm in love with another man I hope we can just become friends." She said with a sad expression. I smiled towards her.

" Of course renge, being friends is fine besides haven't we always been." I gave her my most genuine smile. Tamaki smiled towards me now that we know that Renge won't be a challenge anymore to break it to her.

" Oh Haruhi, I'm glad that you understand." She said brightly. " Oh yeah and my boyfriend wants to know if you would like to know if we would like to join him and his girls." Renge asked us. We all looked at her in surprise.

" Uh, You mean go with them on an outing?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled.

" Yeah, on our last night together in France Nagato got a call from one of his girls that they were going on an outing to relax and decided to ask if we would go with them. Of course everything is paid in full by him. He's such an awsome guy." She said with a big grin on her face.

" Wait your boyfriend has his Girls?" Kaoru question.

"Yes his Girls what's wrong?" She asked looking at him in confussion.

" We're going with you to meet your boyfriend and his other girlfriends?" Hikaru said explaining what his brother said more clearly.

"No! Their his Club members he's another club manager here in japan. " She said with more of a pissed off tone. " SO do you wanna come or not god it's hard to have something good around with the two of you around!"

We all looked towards one another then to Tamaki. He blinked a couple times and decreed.

" We shall go meet your fiance Renge since you are part of the host club we will go with you."Tamaki said with a bright smile. She squealed and thanked Tamaki.

"Great it's this weekend." Renge smiled.

" This way we can see Haruhi in a cute swimsuit I wonder if it's a two peice? Hey Tamaki what do you think your girlfriend's gonna wear? " The twins started to fill my boyfriend's head with his crazy fantasies.

" Wait why would Haruhi be wearing a two peice? Tamaki's GIRLFRIEND!" Renge asked looking at me. in shock.

" Renge I could wear one if I wanted to since I am a girl, and I love Tamaki" I told her. I didn't really mind what gender people saw me as and it was true I loved that idiot. She looked at me with shock and turned around.

" Haruhi I think we should just talk about it while were at the beach before I spill it to our guest." She said heading to where she came out of as we went on with our Host club duties. At the end of the hours we had a surprise visitor.

" We're closed now so please come back tomorrow." Kyoya said as the door suddenly closed when the guest already left six minutes ago.

The door still opened to no one there we were about to close it when a girl came twirling into the room. Wearing a bright aqua blue satin corset and tool skirt over layered with aqua blue satin. Her eyes were covered with a mask with an intricut silver pattern around the eye holes and a flower shape with blue feathers on the right side of the mask. The girl had creamy skin, glittery blue lipstick, long black curly hair wiht arose acessory on her left that spun along with her, and bright green eyes. Smiled to us and reted on one knee.

" Hello, we are looking for Renge Houshakuji we have an invitaion for her and her friends of the host club to come along with Master Nagato Shinon to the beach." the girl said with a giggly voice and big smile . Renge looked at her with aw knowing she was sent from her boyfriend. Everyone else looked at her with comfussion.

" We?" The boys said questioning her.

" Of course We." A similar voice said at the door way the girl was dress the same way but her accesories were on the oppisite side and wearing a sapphire version of the first. She too danced into the room but with a box in hand and sat on the first's knee. She extended the box and handed it to Renge.

" Here is your invitation to our fun event." the Sapphire one said putting one arm aground the Aqua's shoulder. " Ne, Onee-chan?" Said looking down to the girl. I suddenly found out who they were it seemed that everyone was found out as well. I remembered the nicknames that Rene gave them as kids since one would wear a darker color then the other.

" Karin! Hikari!" I said with a surprised and questionable voice. They both smiled and took off their mask.

" My, my aren't was a sharp girl." They both said with their normal voices. I reliazed that I knew who her fiance was.

" You mean that Nana-kun is Renge's fiancee?" I said in another surprised voice. The whole host club looked at me. Renge looked at me in shock.

" You mean you know Renge's Fiancee!" Everyone said in unison. Hikari and Karin both nodded and smiled.

" Yeah Nana-kun." THey said holding up a black and white picture of my old friend on how he looks now along with them. " See he's the boy between me and Hikari." Karin said pointing to the boy. He stilll has that smile of his glued to his face. It seemed that he's wearing glasses now too. They all eyed it with shock when Hikaru and Kaoru started to laugh.

" You mean that this is Nagato!" They saild laughing like the maniacs that they are. Both girls nodded.

" We all want you to join us to relax at the beach. Besides we were wondering who was the one to marry our Otaku for a manager. " They both rolled their eyes.

" So we'll se you guys this weekend we gotta go or else we're late for work. " Karin said threading her arm through her sister's and both bowed."Oh and Haruhi if you wear any boy's clothing we're gonna take the company credit card that Keioko has and make you go on a shopping spree with us at the mall close to there you hear me." Hikari warned. It was a bluff Keioko wouldn't do that just for me!

" Don't think she won't do it. She would and she already contacted our Cafe sponsor the Megumi Company and told them of your 'case' and they said we could do anything we liked." They both said with a devious smile. I looked to see the boys smiling at the idea. I know they just love it seeing me in girly clothes, so they would even help pick some of my clothes. " Till next time host club." They said winking and leaving the same way they came.

" Aw how romantic! " Renge said behind us. Inside the box that Hikari gave her was a diamond braclet and the adress to the location to our trip.

* * *

**Okay that was a surpise to me on how long the chapter was and for who ever reads this note I would like to say I need help. I need a couple of new characters_._ I need someone to give me an idea of a villian in the story and it can't be any of the OC's I created or the host club. Oh and filler characters are also welcome. Right now this is going to be a very long weekend for our large group so please put in some ideas of a villan and fillers. Thanks for the support of my fanfic and until the next time- OneWhoNeverStopsCrying.**


	6. Meeting the Boyfriend and his Girls

**Okay so this is longer then I anticipated so instead of telling you things that I am not one hundred percent true I'm just gonna wing it and do whatever so here is the next chapter to Double Trouble. Disclaimer I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Meeting up on the weekend. Haruhi's POV**

"Haruhi we're here." Tamaki said lightly waking me up from my nap. I opened my eyes as I was resting my head on Tamaki's shoulder. He lightly kissed my shoulder and smiled. I looked up to see his usual smile.

" Hey there sleepy head." he said. I could here the twins groan. "Ugh, get a room." I looked outside to see the ocean and an five star resort at the edge.

" Wow you got a good one Renge if he's your fiancee he must be as loaded as Kyoya-sempai." the twins snickered. She glared at them and smiled when the limo road up to th valet parking.

When the limo stopped in front of the entrance was my six friends in different colored sundresses and Renge's boyfriend in a floral print button shirt and shorts. As usual the boys made their extravagant entrance in their fashionable clothes. This trip was going to be a nightmare with double of my troubles along with me.

" Renge!" Nagato said as his girlfriend came up to him and caught her in a hug. " How was your trip Renge." He smiled at her.

" Oh it was fine Nagato-kun. I knew that I would meet you at the end of the ride so I didn't mind." She said with a squeal.

" My I thought the same Renge-chan." He said golding her tighter. I could see the twins snicker seeing him do that to Renge as he looked like Kyoya. Kyoya immdately sent them a death glare.

" Hello Kyoya it's nice to see you and the Host Club again." Keioko said greeting Kyoya. His mood seemed to brighten as he saw her.

" It's good to see your lovely face as well Ms. Keioko." He said in a hostly manner. Everyone else started greeting one another.

" Hey Hunny!" Mitsuki smiled towards Hunny-sempai. " Come on let's go up to the pent house there's a cake already there!" She said and with the mention of cake Hunny sempai took her hand and started heading up to the elavator with the silent Ruka and Mori behind them.

" Well like what Suki-sempai said let's start heading up." Rene said in a calm manner. We all crowded into one elavator and went up stairs since a valet was taking our stuff to the room already.

The Kagami's and the Hitachiin's were behind us whispering to each other. I could barely make out what they were saying but I only caught. " ...are you sure... the plan went smoothly don't worry... she doesn't know...we are...clear." with that I shivered knowing a storm was coming and scooted closer to Tamaki he looked down to me with surprise I didn't do this much often. He just smiled and pulled me into a hug.

" Don't worry nothing bads gonna happen Haruhi." He whispered with a light laugh. I glared at him.

" Yeah that's what you think. It's good for you but it's horrible for me!" I whispered back. He just laughed again as we reached the top floor where our rooms were located. As we sat down in the living room Nagato cleared his throat to get our attention with Renge sitting next to him.

" Now there are two huge rooms in this pent house so your sleeping arrangments will dempend on what you room can have eight king size beds to a room. If you get even numbers you sleep in the right where the sun rises. If you get odds you get left where the sun sets." Nagato told us holding a glas bowl." This bowl holds a number Host Club since your our guest you can chose and no trading. " he said. We all got up and lined up acourding to our Host stats with Tamaki in the front.

" One." Tamaki called with a smile on his face since he considered himself number one.

" Two." Kyoya called he was number two in the host club but, number one behind the scence.

"Nine. " Hunny called with a big smile. " Tama-chan look we're roomies!" He smiled while Tamaki gave him a thumbs up.

" Fourteen. " Mori called. Hunny looked sad a bit." Aw Takashi's nit roomin with me." He said with a sad look.

"Thirteen." Hikaru said with a bored voice. Kaoru looked anxious as he stuck his hand in the bowl.

"Twelve." Kaoru said both twins looked glum since they weren't going to share a room together.

"Three." I called and noticed that Tamaki and I were in the same room. He smiled and hugged me. " Haruhi we're in the same room together!" Tamaki said with a very delighted voice.

"Eight." Renge pulled the last for the host club. As she and nagato switched places as he waited in the back of the line with Rene up front. It seemed that they also had the same ranking with us everyone depending on how well they work.

" Six." Rene said with a smile.

" Four." Keioko smiled towards Rene." Yay we're sleeping next to each other!" Rene said with a bubbly laugh. " Oh, please don't say it like that Rene that just makes it sound weird." Keioko said as Karin and Hikari started giggling.

" Eleven." Mitsuki said and smiled towards Huni. " Look Hunny we're roommates!" She said innocently as they both hugged and cheered saying how in the middle of the nigh their gonna eat cake together.

"Fifteen." Karin called. Her twin anxious on her choice.

" Ten." Hikari said with a worried face. Karin went to comfort her younger sister. "It's okay Karin..." She said as her voice started to become so soft that only Hikari could hear. After their little talk her sister felt better.

"Seven." Nagato finally said as all of our sleeping arrangements were assigned. " Okay now all the numbers are in order so go ahead and relax." Nagato said as everyone split in half to go to their beds. Inside the room there was a wardrobe on the other side of the beds numbered for no one to get mixed who was whos. I'd have to admit it was kinda cool. It's like the reality shows on tv, but you knew and met these people before and it's only for the weekend.

" Oh look Haruhi your's and my bed are next to each other." Tamaki said happily putting his clothes away in his drawer as I started to unpack my dufflebag since it was only a short trip. I was shocked to see mostly boys clothes. I could feel two entities behind me.

" Haruhi didn't my sister warn you?" Karin said behind me.

" Oh Haruhi look at your suit case it's filled with your boys shirts and shorts." Hikaru said. I turned around to see everyone seemed to have a glint in their eyes.

" Ah Haruhi as I heard from Hikari what would happen if you didn't have frilly girly clothes." All the sudden the rest of our group came in. Hikari and Kaoru reunited with their older twin.

" Haruhi you know the penalty." Hikari said with a smile as she had her arms wrapped around her sister. " Well Karin what should we do about Miss. Fujioka?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well she did come with some girls clothes." Karin pointed out as she saw my green skirt and yellow top. " We should let her pass for tomorrow and just go on a shopping spree at the Outlet Mall, but of course she is not apart of our party so we should let the leader of their group decide." Karin said as everyone turned to Tamaki. I looked at him with a sorrow filled face. I saw him look towards everyone. Kyoya and Mori had a smirk on their face as the Hitachiin twins and Hunny look at him with an excited look on thier face.

" Well I must do what the family wants and that...Is to give Haruhi a more girly wordrobe!" Tamaki decreed with a hand in the air. Everyone clapped and cheered.

I gave up and surrendered knowing I was defeated. Kyoya and Keioko surprisingly took out their cellphones and started making calls to who knows who. Everyone was talking ot each other on what they wanted me to wear and see me in. I could see it all in their faces. Tamaki saw me in my blank state and sat next to me on my bed.

" Are you okay Haurhi? Please tell me that I'm not doing the right thing of being a good boyfriend to you I'm so sorry Haruhi!" He started to ramble on and on about being a bad boyfriend and he shouldn't have said yes.

" Tamaki that's not it!" I stopped his rambling." I was just thinking since you alll are so excited about it I'll do it willingly." I said. Cheers went around along with groans knowing who they were from I added something for no one to have much of a grudge for me." but I won't like it and don't stick me in anything too girly." I said sternly with that I hear devious snickers in the room. Everyone went back to their energy filled converstions and started moving on to differnt subjects and just hanging out with each other. Everyone seemed to call a certain positions on the beds where everyone was comfortable. I could see both twins playing a sort of card game I think rich man, poor man.

" My I didn't expect everyone to get along so nicely." Nagato said surprised scratching the back of his head.

" See I told you so Nagato." Renge laughed as she came up to me. "Haruhi I think I understand why you did it cause Kyoya and Keioko explained it to me." She said with her bubbly tone.

" That's fast and when did the three of you have this talk?" I asked curiously. I don't remember ever giving Kyoya or Renge Keioko's number. It makes me think are they stalking me? At least it seemed that Renge actaully took it very well.

" Okay well with that settled my dear shall we?" Nagato asked starting to take Renge out of the room probably going to go on a date by themselves. Renge took his arm as they were heading out Nagato sait over his shoulder.

" Well be back at eight we expect dinnner already made, oh and don't worry the kitchen is fully stocked with every ingreient I could think of." He said with a smirk. I saw the girls looke at him with shock while Rene's temper run to the extreme.

" You bastard this is Revenge isn't it!" She asked as he and Renge were out of the door. " Dammit Nagato I knew we had a price to this." She said sitting back down at her place next to Keioko and Kyoya who just finished their phone calls.

" One of us has to cook for fifteen people!" Karin and Hikari said with the same tone as Rene.

" Why don't you just call room service Ruka then we'll get on with our fun." Mitsuki suggested Ruka reached for the phone when Keioko smacked her hand away from the phone.

" What'd you do that for?" Ruka asked in a annoyed tone.

" Well after last time we ordered room service we are not ever gonna do that again." Keioko said reminding them of their last occurance making them all shiver. Each girl looked at each other.

" I'm not doing it." They all said at the same time. I saw the boys just look at them amused on how they fought who was doing a regular domestic chore. They started arguing of who did it last time and etc.

" Shut up!" I and Keioko said ceasing there bickering.

" Enough already jeez stop acting like you don't have a brain. We're all gonna cook at the same time. and Haruhi will help" Keioko said. Everyone got their act together sucking me into the chore.

" Okay Keioko and I will be making the appetizers, Haruhi, Karin, Hikari your in charge of main dish, Suki and Ruka for dessert. We all started heading for the kitchen.

Keioko turned to the boys. " I'm terribly sorry for how the girls acted guys so please make your selves comfortable till dinner is ready. Which will take us... " She looked at the time on her phone which read three thirty-six. " four hours. Since he usually comes half an hour then he really says. So please do as you please play video games, watch tv or do as you like." Keioko said with her monotone voice. We all headed into the kitchen and Tamaki seemed to follow us. I turned and looked at his childish face.

" Tamaki what are you doing here?" I asked him with a sigh. He pouted.

" I wanna help." He said.I rolled ny eyes and sighed. It could benifit him since it'll help him lear something from commoners. I looked towards Hikari and Karin theys seemed to not hate the idea of him helping.

" Okay fine Tamaki you can help but you must do exactly what I or the girls say how to do it you hear me?" I warned him he nodded and barked from the excitment. I saw the other four giggle seeing how interested Tamaki was with what we were doing.

" Okay then Tamaki let's get started." I said and handed him some vegetables and took a cutting board to the table.

" Let's start peeling these." I said handing him a peeler as we peeled off the vegetables for our dish. Hikari and Karin were making there own as well.

It seemed that the rest started becoming curious on what we were doing and they also joined in on the learning experience. In the end we were finished faster then expected with everyone working. (Wow this place has a big kitchen.) For our appetizers we had simple soups and crackers,blue cheese and caviar. The main dishes ( you all can think of any dish you want.) Dessert were two cakes both containing strawberries since it's Suki's and Hunny sempai's favorite. One was a moist melt in your mouth fudge chocolate cake with chocolate icing topped with a white chocolate covering and strawberries balanced on ferrero roche chocolate ball, sprinkled with sprinkles and chocolate powder. The second was a vanilla version without the ferrero roche and chocolate covering, but there were three layers of the cake and in between was shrawberry filling.

Through out the whole entire ordeal we all were having converstions and laughs. having fun;bonding.

We were all exaughted and happy with the out come of our cooking. When Nagato and Renge came home Rene was furious with Nagato, but thanked him that we were able to bond without him there. After dinner we all headed to the game room and play against each other in games on the Wii and the Xbox360. twelve in the morning everyone went to sleep.

I woke up around three and saw two dark figures come into the room, and I could tell they didn't notice me cause the kept moving. I was gonna scream until I saw who they were it was Kaoru and Hikari making it to their older siblings bed and settling back to sleep. So it was true that they still sleep next to their twin. I decided to leave it alone and just go back to sleep for the next morning.

* * *

**Okay so there you go a new chapter to Double trouble I hop you liked it and please remember I need help to think of a villian and it can't be any of the already used characters. Fillers I don't mind either. Well thanks for reading- OneWhoNeverStopsCrying.**


	7. Fun with the Other Family pt1

**This is great I'm so happy to be back on my laptop. Sorry for the wait my parents grounded me for a while off this thing, but now I'm back on! I looked back to my past chapters that I've already posted and if your wondering about why different names I have my reasons. Anyways here is a new story for you all and I'll try to do better on my grammar eventhough I hate the spell check since everytime I try using it it drives me mad I'll try just to make the story better just for you! So here is my new chapter for Double Trouble. Oh and me no own Ouran.**

* * *

Haruhi Pov

Nagato booked us an entire luxury floor which held about seven rooms, a kitchen with a fully stocked double door refrigerator and pantry, a large dining room, two huge bathrooms, a living room and a game room. The bathroom had two jacuzzi tubs that fit seven each, large three headed shower sauna, and four toilets in stall form. It seemed more like a pent house then a suite.

I was the first to wake up noticing that the whole place was still quiet. I decided to keep myself busy and cook breakfast for everyone. Making sunny-side up, scrambled, Benadict eggs, three different types of omelet; Omelet Du Fromage (Cheese Omelet), french omelet, and the original. I also Bacon, sausages, french toast, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, four small strawberry sponge cakes and waffles. .

"Wow! Haruhithat's amazing you cooked all these in a short amount of time. " Rene commented when she came into the room in her short night gown. She looked at what I've finished so far. I smiled towards her as I was still beating the eggs for the French omelet.

" Yeah and I still got cinnamon rolls and two strawberry cakes in the oven." I said pointing to the ovens behind me. She went and washed her hands and put on her own apron. She started to helped me with the rest of the meal. When the Kana twins came out of there room. Greeting us while they turned on the tv to the news to check on the weather for the day.

" Oh yeah *Ouhi-sama." Karin began. " yuki-kun is coming in later to hang out with us." Hikari finished. Rene looked up towards the twins while she was chopping bell pepper. She smiled really wide and squealed a little happy to hear that her boyfriend was coming. Soon almost everyone was out and about. Tamaki kept asking me if he could help or do something. So I got him to set the table and drinks.

" Why isn't Keioko-san and Mitsuki-chan up yet?" Tamaki asked curiously after seting the table. Everyone looked at him. " Same reasons as Kyoya and Honey." Ruka sighed. The boys looked at her surpirsed on how she knew about the boys. She rolled her eyes towards them.

" We can just tell from looking at them, jeez you boys act like your not so obvious." Rene giggled.

" 'Sides why would we want to wake up the Cold Demon Queen?" Hikari said chills running down her back, while trying to beat Kaoru at_ Mario._Tamaki and Rene looked at her curiously. They both didn't know what their friend was doing behind them. " Suki-chan well... You know what I'll just show you." Karin said getting up from besides Hikaruwatching Hikari play Kaoru. " She should be in the same room as Huni-kun right?" Hikari asked Ruka walking towards the rooms. She nodded.

We all lightly walked into the room. Huni and Mistuki's beds were right next to each other. They both were facing each other and cuddled up with a stuffed animal. Huni holding on to his precious Usa-chan and Mitsuki cuddling up to her black and white lamb Ramu.

"Suki-chan wake up it's time to get up!" Hikari said. Mitsuki grumbled a bit. Hikarishook her even more until she opened one eye to see who was wakingher up. Before she could do anything Huni-sempai threw Hikari into her sister." Shut up we're trying to sleep!" Huni said in a stern voice. I rolled my eyes. Tamaki looked at me in a with a thought.

" Oh Haruhi then can I have their cake when we eat for breakfast?" Tamaki asked slyly. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him in shock. Knowing that Tamaki wouldn't usually do something so horrible. I smiled towards him amusing the twins. Knowing their devious character they'd love to see it.

" Okay Tamaki you can have Huni and Mitsuki's cake. " I said happily. Both bolted up from their beds with tears in there eyes.

" We'll get up Haru-chan! Just please don't give our cake away!" They cried in unison. We saw how crushed they were when I said I'd give away their cake. Suki and Huni got up from their beds and went to their respective places near their cousin.

We then headed to Kyoya and Keioko's room. They seemed in a deep sleep thinking of something. " Kyoya, Keioko! Come on get up it's a bright and sunny day you wouldn't wanna miss a beautiful day now wouldn't you? We could spend time on the beach, or go shopping, even go boating. " Tamaki and Rene stated to their best friend. Theyboth rustled the covers and turned on their stomachs to bury their faces into their pillows.

" Keioko did you hear something just now?" Kyoya asked her with a annoyed tone.

" No Kyoya I believe I just heard the wind." She answered back. In no time at all Rene started crying in Ruka's arms as Tamaki went to the emo corner growing mushrooms. Mitsuki approached Keioko.

" Kei-chan, Kyo-kun come on you have to get up!" Mitsuki told them in her childish voice. They both turned and faced her you can see the ominous aura fill the air. Mitsukithen yelped andhid behind Ruka.

" Get out!" They both growled. Everyone started to feel a freezinggust of wind. Hikari and Karin pushed us out of the room. It was obvious that they were afraid of Keioko. Rene grabbed both their arms and stopped them.

" Well then let's go everyone I found out a place to go!" Rene's eyes glinted with joy. I know she's gonna force her to go. I then decided to get out of the room before I ended up being an accomplice to everything. That's when I noticed that Renge and Nagato didn't follow everyone else. They were sitting on the couch ogling over each other.

They both were talking animetedly when they saw me. " Why didn't youjoin everyone else in waking everyone up?" I asked. Nagato pushed his glasses frame up and smiled. It was kinnda akward since he kinda looked like Kyoya. The only thing was he had brown hair, green sweet eyes, and he doesn't have that cold attitude.

" Well we didn't think of doing it, and sides I'm a bit frightened by Suki-chan and Keioko's temperament towards mornings." He confessed while Renge just held him tightly. I went back to the kitchen and started putting the food on the table. Suddenly a crash came from Kyoya and Keioko's room. Everyone yelped and ran out their room in a mad dash as if trying to get away from a killer.

" She's mad!" Suki said with teary eyes as they all sat at the table. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces and nodded.

" I thought it would be harder waking Suki up, but no all it took was to terrorize her cake." Hikari huffed. Her sister shrugged.

" Why is Daddy mad at me I didn't do anything wrong with her! All I did was propose that we all go somewhere to have fun with everyone is that so wrong? Trying to get everyone to have fun!" Rene hicked. I ignored her whining and it seemed that Tamaki was on the same boat as her. I sighed and went into the room again. The room was filled with dark aura. They both ignored my presence and went on sleeping. I opened the curtains to let in the sunlight.

" I suggest youtwo get up." I said standing in between their bed and thought what would make them wake up. Suddenly I remembered." You wouldn't wanna repeat last time ou wouldn't wake up for them." I recalled. Both bolted up murder in their eyes.

" You wouldn't dare get them to do that again!" Keioko growled. Tension kept building up in the room. I shook my head and smiled towards her.

" Of course I wouldn't do that to you two. Why would I wanna do that I mean I wouldn't want someone to go tell people to get me dressed without my permissionand take me somewhere I didn't agree to go in the first place. Then again this is Rene and Tamaki we're talking about?" I reminded them. Keioko and Kyoya got out of bed.

" Oh no I am not getting lost again without my cellphone or my money! Last time this happened Rene and them took me to a fair in the mountains! It took them six hours to remember they took me along." Keioko recalled. I left the room to let them get dressed. I saw everyone standing at the doorway and froze as I was coming out.

" WE DIDNT HEAR ANYTHING!" Rene said bashfully. Tamaki looked at me in surprise. " Huh who know you could get them up without Keioko throuwing a bomb at you." He laughed like if he said more he would die.

I shrugged and headed back to the table with everyone following closely. After getting them to wake them up everything was calm. Everyone was seated to who they were in their 'family' really it wasn't my idea of seating it was Tamaki and Rene's.

On the ends were the head of the families. Then to Tamaki's right was our 'family' then to his left was their family.

" We are here to day to congratulate our dear Host Manager Renge." Tamaki began. " And our Beloved Cafe cosplay intelligence Nagato for becoming a pair, falling in love in Paris and bringing our two families together." Rene finished. It seems that they both planned to do this from the start.

" Rene are you really doing this speech for them." Hikari began." Or are you doing this to practice for your Big Brother Len's wedding reception. 'Cause you really don't need to do this we knw you practice enough in the mirror." Karin said with a wide grin teasing Rene. Rene tried holding back a cry when the doors opened and revealed a familiar face.

" Are you teasing rene again Hikari, Karin. We all know that she is _my_toy and I am the only one to play with her. " Yuki said in a possessive tone. Rene turned around to see her boyfriend and ran into his arms. " Did you miss me already Kitten?" He asked in a playful tone. She nodded and looked up at him then back at us.

" Alright everyone change in seating arrangements. Who ever is already a couple sit next to them side by side. If you don't have one sit next to a member of the different family." Rene ordered. As usual her orders were followed. Finally we got through eating breakfast with no disturbances.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

After the most interesting breakfast we all started to plan out our day. Everyone sat in the crowded room. I noticed there was sixteen of us even eight from each of the groups. After trying to think for five minutes both twins got bored and started to play the mirror game. Soon Yuki got irritated on their annoyance.

" Let's all just go to a fair here in town and break into groups, then re-group later. " Kaoru suggested. Everyone looked up at him they didn't suspect him to have an idea for the day. Then looked to a different persons face to confirm it.

" Then that works Kaoru but how are we gonna do that? There isn't a fair that we know of that's going on." Rene asked depressed. Then Yuki looked up.

" Why don't we ask Kaieda the manager to the Shore Cafe?" He suggested we all looked at him confused.

" Who's that?" Hikaru asked. The girls started to look cheerful

" Well Kaieda is a friend of ours that manages another Theme Cafe called Shore Cafe since it's close to the sea. Theme cafe has a chain of six including the Theme and the Shore. " Rene informed us. Haruhi looked intrigued by her old friends on how they have connections with the other chains of Cafe. Keioko drew out her phone and dialed a number.

" Kaieda do you know of any events happening today?" Keioko asked and nodded her head." I see...That's fantastic Kaieda...No I don't get off my back silly girl it's not like you did or even do. Whatever Kaieda. Well thanks for the information Kaieda see you at the next Cafe Gala. " She quickly shut her phone.

" Well what'd she say?" Mitsuki said on top of her cousins shoulders.

" THey have a fair here today for the summer, but she said we all have to dress in yukatas and she means it." Keioko informedus. Karin and Hikari looked at her like it said. 'No wrong answer smart one.' Keioko rolled her eyes.

" The usual now hurry up we have to head down to the Shore Cafe Kaieda is working there now. She'll gladly let us use some." Keiokosaid as we all headed down to the lobby where two limos were waiting.

''Keioko that's the wrong answer dear girl. We want to know about her question the one where you answered. 'No I don't get of my back silly girl it's not like you did or even do. Whatever Kaieda.' they mimicked her. Haruhi laughed a bit at their notion towards each other.

As we arrived to the Shore cafe I noticed how it looked similar to the Theme. Haruhi looked back towards me and held my hand. "Your so -chan." I wisphered to her. She seemed to blush as we entered the Cafe.

" Welcome to the Shore Cafe." The staff greeted. One looked aup and eyes went wide. " Oh my it's the Theme main staff!" She said blushing. Soon a sunkist tanned black haired girl with a green tank top and blue shorts came forward.

" Kai-chan!" Mitsuki squealed and ran up to the girl who smiled and hugged the loilita.

" Suki-sama, it's nice to see you too." She smiled and looked towards our group and looked towards Nagato. " Ah it seems that Keioko's admirer fell in love with a different girl." She teased. Keioko rolled her eyes.

" Kaieda is that the summer look for Shore?" Hikari steered the conversation away from Nagato alreaady having enough of hearing it. " It's cute Kaieda. Works for the Shore." Karin complimented.

" Come this way I know what your here for and you'll need the rest of the day for you to have fun. " Kaieda said leading us to a back room. She presented us with a room full of wardrobe.

" Question are they used?" Karin projected. Kaieda rolled her eyes.

" Ah yes the twins' problem with used clothes. No, everyone didn't like to cosplay the yukatas since it looked none to their taste. So we decided to go wtih this look." Kaieda said the twins looked at her with confusion and grabbed a box. Inside was silk and cotton yukatas with beatiful design. Both pairs of twin looked at her with shock.

" They didn't like this? But the designs are exquisite from simple to over the top designs! They had to do it you know how the Megumi's don't like it when they don't show the line!" Hikari reminded her. Kaieda nodded. " Yeah I know, but oh well we'll suffer the consequences later." Kaieda sighed.

We all dressed in separatedressing rooms. I was the first to get dressed so I came out in a dark blue yukata with little ginko leave prints at the bottom andon the sleeves. It took the girls along time to get dressed but when they came out we knew why they were forcing Haruhi in a cute silky pink yukata with little cheerryblossom deigns in her dress. Around her waist was a cute with obi with blue intricate designs on it. I stared at her with wide eyes thinking she's beautiful. I felt my heart skip a beat and my face starting to turn red.

" I knew I looked funny I'm gonna go back and change into a simpler one!" She said. I grabbed her forearm before she got into the dressing room. She looked up at me with a surprised look.

" Don't do it Haruhi I thnk you look wonderful." I said calmly. I saw pink flood into her face and turned away embarassed. " Okay." She said shyly.

" Come on you two we've gotta go." Hikaru said breaking our trance from one another. We followed everyone out of the dressing room. The room that was once filled with chatter only filled with silence.

" I thought it was gonna take them hours before they got out of there. " Hikari said with a smirk leaning on Kaoru. We blushed and looked to the side.

" Well the fair is going on just a little ways away so go a head and walk there Keioko here are the directions and I hope you have a safe trip." kaieda said with a smile. We walked out the door and I could hear muffled whines and squeals.

We got to our destination andfoundit. Everyone wanted to see a different thing and like Kaoru suggested we all went our seperate ways for the fair. Renge and Nagato went somewhere else to have time alone while everyone else went sight seeing.

Haruhi andI just walked around hand in hand in silence. Not like the akward type of silence, but the blissful type.

through our blissful walk someone disturbed our time and said. " hey you two look like a handsome couple and wonder if you are a good couple why don't you join our couple test it's ony 250 yen?" a lady asked us. We looked towards each other and nodded.

" Sure we'll take the test. I know me and Haruhi will do fine." I smiled towrds her as she smiled back. We went inside andfound other couples in there. We headed for our first station andfound Huni and Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked towards us and seemed to read one of our faces.

" Mitskuni and I saw the 2nd place prize if you passed nine out of ten stations to the test and you get to win a cake! " Mitsuki giggled happily. I looked around and it seemed that they were missing something.

" Where are Ruka and Mori?" Haruhi asked curiously. Huni-sempai was concentrating on the station determined to with the cake, so Suki answered.

" Their up ahead. " She said simply. We went back to concentrating on the station and passed them. Next two stations we found Hikari and Kaoru.

"Come on Kaoru,Karin and Hikaru are gonna beat us! " She squealed. He sighed when he spotted us he waved towards us with a smile.

" Hey boss hows a your date with your daughter?" He asked with a mocking tone. I looked down towards red faced Haruhi and just remembered I still call her my daughter from time to time. We never switched the family roles. Maybe I should make Kyoya the grandfather or better yet my brother. Always doing what's best for the family yeah that'll work.

" So youjoined the thing too. Huh Haru-chan. Well good luck to get to the end. Kaoru has to concentrate right now cause we need to beat my sister." She said making Kaoru focus on the game, and soon at that again we advanced ahead meeting up with Karin and Hikaru.

" So what did you bet with Hikari, Karin?" Haruhi asked out of curiosity. Karin looked towards her and gave a big grin.

"I love teasing my little sister. So I told her if I beat her I get to chose what she wears, borrow her collection of music and get's a thousnad out of her plus anything else I want out of her." She smiled. " If your wondering how Kaoru and Hikaru got into this they also made the same bet." She smiled.

Again we passed them up and met up with another pair of our friends it seemed that each had a modivation except for Kyoya and Keioko who we met us with on the seventh station.

" Uhh Kyoya?" I said but he interupted.

" Don't even ask Tamaki we're in a bad mood enough. We were dragged into this stupid fair activity." He said figuring out what I was going to say.

" Just concentrate with me will you Kyoya the faster we get this done the sooner we get out of ths thing and get on with the fair. We were planning on going to the games around here." She reminded him. He did as was told and returned to the game.

We finally were at the last station. The rule of the last one was to hold your partners hand and pop a ballon from the balloon pit, if it was blank you had to get another one till you got a peice of paper.

" Finally we made it!" Haruhi said with a smile on her face. I took her hand as we got into the balloon pit. In it with us was Renge and Nagato.

" Wow congradulations that you made it to the last station. " Renge giggled holding on to Nagato. Haruhi smiled at her.

" Same to you Renge say you wouldn't have a reason for being here do you?" Haruhi asked as she reached for a balloon as we hugged tightly and popped to find nothing.

" Well Nagato and I do have our reason." Renge said as they pooped another balloon.

" Well there is a roumor going around on the Otaku sights and at Nagato school that if you play a relationship game with a person that you end up falling madly and deeply in love with them some even ended up getting married. So Nagato and i decided to play!" SHe laughed. haurhi and I popped another bubble and found a peice of paper. " Good job on what you got we'll see you guys later!" Renge waved to us as we left the pit to claim our prize.

Then suddenly I replayed what Renge said. ' If you play a relationship game with a person that you end up falling madly and deeply in love with them, some even got married!' I looked down towards Haruhi and thoguht getting married to Haurhi. Us two with beautiful children being a big happy family always laughing and smiling bonding next to the piano with a strong bond with one another. I blushed at the thought.

" Tama-chan!" Haruhi said snapping me out of it. I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. " Oh did I just say that!" She said surprised a blush spreading across her face. I nodded.

" Oh Haruhi that was super adorable, mega adorable! I can't believe you said that. Oh please after hearing that I can't go back to hear you calling me Tamaki, or Tamaki-sempai! Please call me that from now on my darling Haru-chan!" I said going through my usual babbling. She looked towards my and rolled her eyes.

" Okay Tama-chan. Let's just get the prize that we won." She said dragging me along with her to get our prize. The people managing the booth took the paper.

" Congradulations your today's Fair King and Queen! If you have friends along with you they and yourselves get the Royal treatment. Getting anything you want from any of the booths! Oh and later you get a special treat and get dressed up as the most famous romance couple ever known! " the person informed us giving us sixteen passes and instructions for later. Soon everone came out of the activity. Some groans some cheers as everyone came out we handed them a pass.

" Wow Tono the best prize in there fits you well sire. " Hikaru said in a sarcastic tone. " Ay sire the Royal treatment even for thy humble gaurds. We praise the." Kaoru said talking shakespearean text.

" Right now I don't care what the two of you say everyone must be in the theatre house in two hours. " I commanded as I took Haruhi away with me to show me the rest of the games of this commoners fair.

* * *

**Haruhi's Pov**

It's been two hours since Tamaki and I went to that Relastionship test thing and won the grand prize and became today's king and queen of the fair. We went to the theatre and the people working in there dragged us to different rooms. They made me change into a white renaissance gown and a golden head band aroundmy head. They led me into a room and found tamaki with his back turned towards me as he looked out the window. He was wearing a blue tunic. When he turned around he smiled towrds me and took me in his arms.

" Did my love till now? Foraswear it, sight! For I never seen true beauty till this night." He said kissing my hand. I think the twins got to him with the middeval thing.

" Why are you speaking like that Tamaki." I asked him. He didn't answer me instead he inched closer and suddenly kissed me. When we pulled apart it felt like to soon to part.

" Cause I love you my Dear Haruhi." He said pressing our foreheads together. I couldn't help myself but kiss him back more passionately. He pulled me in closer to him and held me tight. We moaned into each others mouth as I started to wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down more. His tounge started to caress my lower lip wanting permission to go on. I opened my lips as our tounges intertwined with one another in this moment of sweet bliss. We woke from our little world together when a worker called for us to make our appearance.

We tried catching our breath as we walked towards the stage. Tamaki slinked his arm around my waist and held me close. " Hello everyone meet our Fait King and Queen!" the anouncer anounced. We heard cheers from the crowd and saw our friends in the front row. All I could hear from them were.

" No way!" some of them gasped. Out of no where I heard Nagato cry out." I know what we're gonna do!" Before I could make out all the rest of what he said Tamaki pulled me into a kis infront of the crowd. I blushed and thought to myself. 'How could I fall in love with an idiot like him.' I looked up at him and laughed to myself.

* * *

***Ouhi means Queen**

**If you were wondering about what Tamaki said to Haruhi befoer he kissed her it's one fo my favorite quotes from 'Romeo and Juliet' By: William Shakespeare.**

**Finally I'm done with this chapter! It took me along time to write this along with the other two that I'm still writing. So next time I will try to post three chapters. Thank you for reading my story I hope you loved what's happened so far and please _REVIEW_ the story. I'm glad that so many people have reed my story and I hop you keep reading till the end. Happy reading everyone and read the next chapter relations will grow between the two groups and a shocking turn out in the story.**

**From yours truly- OneWhoNeverStopsCrying**


	8. Fun with the other Family pt 2

**Hey guys it's me OneWhoNeverStopsCrying. Well anyways here is my newest chapter to Double trouble. For some reason this has been my only non-busy time. So here you go I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Haruhi's Pov**

I re-ran the events that just happened now. Tamaki kissed me then I kissed him back, oh why do I love this idiot! We got out of those renaissance clothing and back into the yukatas.

" I've got an idea for the end of the year fair at school girls...oh and Yuki. "Nagato said. He seemed to notice Yuki getting peved when he said girls since he went to school with them.

"What's the plan now Otaku you gonna make us dress up like olden time people and talk all like 'This day be fine, ay sister dear?' " Karin mocked.

" Why indeed it is my darling siter. What a fine day this be." Hikari answered and they both giggled. Nagato rolled his eyes.

" No, stupid demon twins! We show a preformance remember what task we got the other day for the club. Entertainment wise. I say we sing and cosplay at the same time. Everyone already knows about your jobs, so why not?" He asked them.

" Enough with school we're not in there right now and everyone isn't here Nagato so wait till we get to school on Monday. Let's just have fun!" Mitsuki said pulling Mori with Huni on his shoulders and Ruka off to the games area.

" Shall we?" Kyoya asked with the rest of us folllowing them to the games area.

" Hey Haruhi what's this game about?" Tamaki asked as we went close to a tossing game.

" It's simple Tamaki all you have to do is crate a line with the bean bags. " I said approaching the game supervisor. I gave him money for two games. The first time I showed Tamaki how to do it and missed the third. He tried his turn and he made it.

" Look Haruhi I won!" He said excitedly as we jumped in excitment. I couldn't help but get caught in his excitment.

" Okay Tamaki now choose a prize." I told him as we looked towards the prizes. He picked out white plush teddy bear. We joined everyone as the girls looked surprised at them. Then stormed towards me.

" H-haurhi do these guys know about street fairs and game booths at all?" They asked me surpirsed as they had something wrong. I sighed knowing their shock. Just because they have all the money in the world didn't mean that they did everything.

" Aw you poor babies!" they said hugging the boys. " Oh boys you never played any of these games! Don't worry we'll try to play them all!" They all said hugging the boys. The only ones not hugging were Ruka, Mori, Kyoya and Keioko. " Kyoya why don't we play some of the games, Instead of take the rests simpathy. " Keioko seemed cold. Kyoya nodded and followed next to her. The rest of the time we were there everyone played the games and kept on winning At the end of the day it seemed that everyone had at least six prizes.

" That's a facinating way to have fun Keioko." Kyoya told her with a slight smile to his face. She smiled to him as we headed back to th Shore cafe.

"That was so much fun Suki-chan do you think we could ever do that again soon?" Huni sempai asked. Suki smiled and started pulling him along telling him all of the games that he missed out making him more intersted in everyhting.

" Don't worry boys you are all able to enjoy games again this week on Friday. Cause last week we had test and next week is spring break. So this whole enitre week we're going to prepare fully on the event. I've already asked around before and they have all the best games. " Keioko said with a smile.

" So how was your day guys?" Kaieda asked as we entered the Cafe. Everyone seemed to carry a smile on their face except for the usual people. " I see with your prizes it was a delight. Well your clothes are still in the changing rooms go a head. " She said. We went back and changed to our clothes carrying the yukatas with us. To be honest I liked this yukata and kinda sad to let it go everyone else seemed the same.

" Aw I won't be able to see Haruhi in the cute yukata anymore." Tamaki pouted. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Karin seemed to be on the phone with someone and immedeately shut the phone.

" Well I just asked if we could keep the Shore's yukatas that we wore today and the Megumi reps said we could, but the Shore is gonna be demoted from number three to number five." Karin told Kaieda. Kaieda sighed and gave a light hearted smile.

" Being demoted is better then having a debt to them. " She smiled.

" Just be glad that their in a good mood today Kai-chan the Megumi's are hard to deal with." Mitsuki warned her as she was eating cake along with Huni. They bothed seemed content with the three layered moist fudge cake with strawberry filling.

" This is a good cake. " Huni said chewing the cake happily. Mitsuki didn't seem as content with the taste as he did. We left the Cafe and went back home to the hotel to start getting ready for the beach since it was only two o'clock. Everyone met outside in the living room and to my surpirse I was again last. Usually I can dress quickly but it seems their faster.

" Remember Haruhi we have to get through costume changes during some of our gigs and through the cafe. " They reminded me. Everyone seemed to be wearing an outfit different from the other. They looked sorta familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it.

" You look so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed while glomping me. I sighed and smiled.

" I know Tamaki, I know." I said giving him more attention and patting his head. He always seemed to act like a dog. Keioko's cellphone rings and she excuses herself out of the room. A domino effect happens as half of everyones cellphone rings. She comes back in and turns on the tv.

"Who was it Keioko?" The twins asked at her sudden quick reponse.

" It's was Megumi. THey say that we all have to watch it." SHe said concintrating on the tv. Everyone takes a seat around the tv as she makes the volume higher. It looked like I was the only one out of place so I sat in Tamaki's lap.

" You guys?" Keioko asked looking mainly towards Kyoya.

" It seems that our family wants us to pay attention to it." He said taking a seat next to her.

" This s an important annoncment from Japan's top business companies. Representing all the family's making the announcement is Chitose Keseki. The most powerful business owner in all of japan. " The reporter said as the tv made th e picture bigger for the tv.

" Good evening ladies and gentlemen I am Chitose Keseki I am proud to finally say that we shall introduce you all to the Miracles." He said with a proud smile. Everyone gasped at his announcement.

" Sir you mean that all the families will publicly present the Miracles that you've kept for so long?" " The ones that also in the company but aren't known to the rest?" " The pride and joys of each Family here?" THe press asked.

" Yes all that answers to those questions are yes. I will present my mysterious granddaughter and the heir to my comapny. Kokoro will present his daughter Rima and his niece Yuuga Kirika. Mr and Mrs. Megumi will present their daughter Hikari Kaori. Mr. Mukizu will present Kei and Mrs. Tamaki with her mysterious daughter. We shall announce it a month before the marriage of Len Tamaki and Rin Kokoro. This will be a private event only those who have invatations are allowed in. All of the wealthy schools shall have an invatation for them to come and represent their school and see if these girls will go to their schools. I hop to see all of you there." The man said as the camera set back to the tv studio.

" It seems that they are all finally emerging after the shocking kidnapping of the Keseki's granddaughter was kidnapped and the death of Chitose's late daughter Kyoko. All we know about them all is that after that event they all went into hiding to make sure that it won't happen again. The names given to us were all nickmanes of all the girls. The other two's names that weren't mentioned are known as Hakkin, Keseki's granddaughter and Tanrei Tamaki's daughter. " the reporter said before moving on to another topic. Keioko turned off the tv after the announcement.

" So their going to present Megumi and the friends. It's gonna be interesting to learn who is Lady Megumi and her pals." Nagato said with a small smile.

" But it's gonna be a hassel for the rest of our families." Kyoya sighed. Knowing it will be a pain going through every process with things and hearing all of the orders that his father will present.

" You aren't the only ones that wil have a tough time. Seeing Megumi-san for the first time will be nerve racking to some of our staff and it will be hard to organize a welcoming party to their liking." Keioko said with a sigh. " Oh well let's enjoy the last days or relaxation then. By the time we get back your school will be bustiling and our Cafes will be buzzing." Keioko said getting up and heading towards the door with the rest of us behind.

When everyone stepped onto the beach the beach goer's attention was on us.

" Wow look at all those people their so gorgeous!" " Are they super models here to have a photo shoot." " Oh gosh I hop some of them are avalable!" People seemed to admire us. When all the sudden Nagato and Renge seemed to have an apifany and looked at each other and back at us.

" Hey guys beofore we start for the beach after we set up you all mind if we play truth or dare?" She asked. We all looked at her and back at each other. We didn't want to play truth or dare especially if it was in public with Renge and therest of these guys. Everyone was looking at one another not knowing how to say no.

"No, not here Renge-san. It would be better if we played later right now we'd just like to relax after spending our time during the festivities we were just at. Probably another time. " Keioko spoke up for everyone. We set up the towels and beach umbrellas and started to set off doing what ever.

It was real quiet. Tamaki and I wandered off in silence hand in hand. taking in the peaceful scenery with each others company. Here I really didn't have to hide that I was a girl so it was okay for us to show affection for one another. He looked down at me with a small smile with a bit or something else in it.

"What is it Tamaki? You seem a bit down after watching tv." I said with a bit of concern.

" Well after that announcement I don't know what will happen Haruhi. I might not have time for you till everything settles down again. I hope you don't mind, but I will try to make time for you." He promised me. I sighed and looked out towards the sea when he suddenly pulled me into a hug. " Don't feel so lonely when I'm not there 'kay?" He said. I wrapped my own arms around him.

" You idiot you don't have to be so emotional about it. We still have school and I know that you have your priority on your company so I don't mind Tamaki. " I looked up towards his semi-sad face. WE were suddenly hit by cold water. Four voices were laughing.

" Haruhi don't be such a stiff come and play with us in the water!" Hiarki laughed. " Un, Tono you too. Don't be so dull. Come on!" Kaoru said. " Your both so dull, dull, dull, Dull!" Their twins sang together. I rolled my eyes towards them and see that everyone else is also doing activities, except for the two with the glasses on their laptops.( You know who they are.)

The others were also looking our way with smiles towards us wanting to play with the others even the ones just sitting on the laptop. I rolled my eyes as Tamaki dragged me back to everyone else. We took off the top layer of our clothes and we were in our bathing suits. I was wearing a white backless halter swimsuit with a ring in the middle.

" That's so cute Haru-chan!" Mitsuki complimented first then came others after.

We started playing all the beach time things like playing volleyball and bannana boating. Tamaki and I were about to go out into the sea for scuba diving but then all the boys were concerned after the Host Beach incident. While they were all telling me about all that Hiarki and Karin were on the other side of the dock and kept their eyes on me. I knew what the two were about to do. I put on my gear even when everyone one was still scolding me

" Haruhi are you listening to us you are not going in there what would happen if you drowned!" Most said woth worry and anger. THey both broke into a run and I was stuck in between them and went down into the water at the same time with them. Before hitting the water I heard them say. " Too slow!" To everyone else. Rene, Yuki, Nagato and Renge was waiting in the water already.

" Haruhi!" I could hear mostly everyone scream in terror and shock.

Soemone jumped in after us and we started swimming away. Someone tugged on my ankle and I turned to see Tamaki. He looked at me with a wooried face. I took him by the arm and followed everyone under the water. There on the floor was a beautifull coral reef with all the colorful fishes and plant life. We all were sight seeing and looked around the reef. Tamaki and I were looking at a school of fish when something caught my eye. I saw a shine a few feet away. I picked it up and found a locket. We all started to head back to shore.

" Don't do that again!" The rest on shore scolded.

" Karin, Hikari please be more careful when you push Haurhi in with you next time please. When I saw you guys do that you guys scared me half to death." Keioko said holding onto her heart.

" You shoved Haruhi in! I thought she jumped in with you?" Rene said furious. It seemed that she wasn't in on what the girls were doing. Non of us were but I was expecting it.

" Girls please consider others feelings towards Haruhi." Ruka said calmly towards them.

" And Haruhi did you get hurt anywhere, any scrapes bruises anywhere?" Tamaki asked in concern checking up and down for brusies. I shook my head and smiled.

" I'm okay Really. See." I spun around to give them each three-hundred sixty degrees. Everyones tnsion over my safety went away.

Keioko sighed relief. " She's right there doesn't seem to be pains about her. " She said and came up to me and touched my sides where Hikari and Karin ran into. I didn't seem to feel pain. Then she looked at me directly in the eye. " Yup no physical or mental damage what so ever. " She said walking back to the beach towels and her laptop.

" Wait but how can you tell?" Hikaru asked. Still looking at me with concern along with the others. Tamaki seemed to scoot closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Hikaru looked back to Keioko.

" Well medical seemed to intriuge me this year so I started to learn alot about it." SHe stated simply.

' Oh yeah Keio-chan has different likings each year so through out that whole year Keio-chan knows alot about it. She's been doing this since we were twelve. When Megumi let her take control over the business details." Mitsuki said while drying her hair.

" But regular schools don't have that great of medical classes. I hardly doubt that you were able to do that with only your school. " Kyoya said also interested in how she knows whats wrong with just simply loking at me.

" That's true Keioko how do you do that we don't have that type of monety on us." Hikari said with a suspicious look on her face. Everyone seemed to gatehr around Keioko even more wanting answers from her.

" That's simple Hikari. Keioko is in charge of management, stock and all the other business details for the main Cafe. Megumi would pay her more but instead Keioko is payed with tutors in what ever things she liked. Remember girls how two years ago we started in the modeling agencies and Keioko was all our manager?" Rene reminded them. They seemed to remmber the incident.

" So she's sponsored by the company that owns your Cafe. " Hunny stated simply. Keioko smiled towards Hunny and nodded.

" That's correct Hunny-kun but I don't really know if the Megumi's own the Cafe chain. " Keioko said with a shruge. Everyone still stood on the docks thinking.

" Why don't we just play a game of volleyball to let the subject go." Nagato sugested. Renge looked up at him with a bug smile and blushed.

" Nagato I was about to say that." She said with her bright red face.

" Why Renge, if I think like you then I'm sure we're bound to be together." Nagato said bringing her in for a hug and spun her around.

" Oh Brother. They're in their honeymoon phase!" Hikari and Karin said in annoyance. It seemed that Hikaru and Kaoru were the same. Renge and Nagato were completely oblivious of the other people around them staring. He let her down after six more spins.

" Now we shall play it in pairs. We already have every pair set. Lolitas vs. Older Mischiefs, Silence vs. Cool, Otakus vs. Mama, Younger Mischiefs vs. Father. " They both said in unison again they were all over each other happy that they did it together.

* * *

**Now that was just a filler for now since the story will start to kick in after two to four chapters depending on how I'll get the story along so for now I hop you all like my new chapter. Oh and if you would like to put in sugestions or tips for me please do I would like it very much. I know my writing scuks right now but I blame summer vacation and my firends. I would also like to know if any of the Host club members are OOC. I need to be alerted if any are well except for Tamaki I know he is cause I made him more mellow.**


	9. Random events at the Beach

**Oh good another one of my chapters are up so here is another chapter to Double Trouble. Hoped you liked the last one oh and please review at the end . Oh and I down graded my fanfiction to a T cause I decided notto go with my origianl plan so hope non that's read this before are mad. **

* * *

**Haruhi's Pov**

Well it seems that everyone has agreed to have a match against one another out of Renge and Nagato's suggestion.

"Wait but how is Keioko/Kyoya gonna compete when they're the cool type!" Tamaki and Rene whined. Renge and Nagato seemed peved and pointed to the two.

" Don't start you phony royalty!" They both said sending them both back to our spot in the beach under the umbrella covered in towels. Yuki and I go up to our better halfs and try to cheer them up.

" tamaki come on..." I was cut off by Renge's loud voice as the four of us looked back at the rest of our friends.

"Alright with them out of the way the reward for top team is.. being able to get haruhi to dress in whatever you like." Renge said. " But that doens't mean you guys can dress your favoite doll as well girls. you can have Yuki wear anything you like!" Nagato said with smiles plastered on both their faces. Our faces turned white with fear while that gave Rene and Tamaki a motivation to win.

" You are not putting Yuki in a dress again!" Rene said feircly as she glared dagers towards the twins.

" Renge why don't me and Yuki sit this out since we're suppose to be the prizes." I said with a dull voice.

" Yeah you don't want to damage merchandise right Nagato?" Yuki said with the same type of voice. Renge nodded and put Rene and Tamaki on a team. I looked blankly towards Yuki and sighed.

" You too huh? " I asked he looked at me then back towards the game beggining for everyone and nodded.

" The most horrible thing they did to me was dress me like a woman it's not like I mind and all, but what peved me the most was they went over board and got me a date along with it." He sighed.

" Well I dress like a man I didn't mind either, but the weird thing was I kissed a girl." I whispered three words in his ear. he looked at me as his jaw hit the floor.

" Wow, that's harsh. Just make sure you don't say it infront of Rene or your going to get an ear full." He said we watched our friends play as they played on more and more spectators came around to watch cause a group of gorgeous people were playing volleyball. Renge and Nagato were knocked out the first round so they narrated the whole entire event making it seem like an actual turnoment.

" Hey Haruhi?" Yuki looked towards me. I looked back showing him he has my attention. " Have you ever nocticed that when you look at them all and put them all side by side they'd seem like long lost relatives?" He asked. I looked towards them and nodded.

" Yeah their hair and eyes might seem different but their personalities mirror each other." I said looking towards our group as Huni and Mitsuki was kncoked out cause the Kaoru and Hikari pulled out a cake and asked what to do with it.

"Hey does Tamaki spazz out as much as Rene?" He asked with a questioning look. I nodded and sighed.

" Yes he does. He whines to Kyoya calling him Mama, the twins torture him everyday, he works his flirtatious ways with his costumers and always is against someone when it has something to do with me especially Hiarku and Kaoru." I laughed and he joined in.

" Well does Kyoya intimidate you with his money, power, influence, personality and connections like Keioko well Keioko doesn't have money, but everything else alot." He said I nodded and told him about Kyoya and some examples.

"Well Huni and Mori don't seem to much of a bother only when they are asked to. Huni eats cake as much as Mitsuki and it seems that Mori is like Ruka watching over her older cousin." I started as he ended.

" But the twins are evil!" Yuki said as I laughed knowing where he was coming from. "One time they scared poor Rene out of her wits but making me stick my head out of this rollong cart that they modified for Holloween even if it was two months away. The cart was like the ones with a hole in the middle then they told me to stick my head out of it they decorated my head with stuff around it and covered it. I was sleeping after all the time they took to decorate my head. Then they took me over ot Rene in the second year side of the school and told her I was dead and they showed her my head. When they took of th ecover I started to yawn and almost scared her half to death. " He laughed I wasn't shocked about a prank like that caused by the twins.

" Well during Holloween the twins played a dirty trick on me and said I was cursed doing all these sorts of things like breaking glass windows, Showing up like a witch on the school clock tower and all this misfortune happened around me. It didn't take long for me though to find out that it was them. So in the end it's sorta like I had the las t laugh." I said as we both told each other of the others misfortune and joyful times.

"It seems that their little game is almost ending." Yuki said after telling me of another prank that the twins pulled on Rene involving her precious stuffed Lion Leona. He got up and held a hand out towards me helping me up. I tripped over little crease in the sand as he caught me before I could hit the floor. We looked around and saw people look and murmur about us. I saw everyone in the volleyball court look suspicious. The face that I paid attention to the most was Tamaki's worried look.

"Sorry about that Yuki." I appologizing.

" No it's alright Haruhi. A person can stummble every now and again." He said helping me back up to my feet.

" Oh my I wonder if the'yre dating." "Wow their such a good loking couple." " They look alot like movie stars." " Oh I hope they're not dating!" I could hear around me the gossip people were saying.

"Oh dear it seems that people don't really have much of alife to live since all they do is gossip. Ne, Haruhi?" Yuki asked looking towards me with a dull tone.

" Yeah. It seems that our lives are much to important to them then our own even if they don't even know our names. " I stated coldly. With that everyone went on with what theu were doing after being embarassed by us, but there were still murmurs.

" Wow their so cold!" " That just makes me want more!" I could hear some say. We quickly rejoined the group that was knocked out already. As they looked towards us.

" What was going on over there?" Hikaru asked looking at us with questioning look.

" Ne are you cheating on the Boss Yuki?" Karin acused. Hikari looked towards her elder sister. "Karin don't. That's going to far!" She warned. Karin still smirked. Yuki kicked one of her legs down as she looked at him with fury. " Hey!" She growled as Hikaru helped her up.

" Woops my foot slipped. Sorry Karin-chan." He looked towards her as she glared at him. The turnoment was finally over and the winners of the turnoment was Tamaki and Rene when they saw us they had a smile spread wide across their faces. Tamaki picked me up and spun me around. Then held me up abit that my arms were at half length.

" Haruhi I won!" He said joyfully. I looked down at him and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised at first and kissed me back with more force. He brought me down to eye length then held onto me close. " Don't look at any other man Haruhi only look at me." He whispered into my ear. It seems that he was jealous of me having a good laugh with Yuki. He hugged me even thighter I hugged him back and ran my fingers through his silky gold hair.

" At least you promise me that you won''t look at anyone else other than me." I whispered through his ear.

"Alright since Tamaki and Rene won they get to chose what thier better half wears." Renge giggled. I sighed knowing there isn't any way to stop them.

" Kya Haruhi your so lucky." Hiarki said sarcastically. " Yeah Tamaki can't put you down!" Karin teased. Tamaki and I looked towards each other then looked away from each other trying not to show our blushing faces. "AH!" I heard them scream we turned back to see Hiarku and Kaoru carrying the two bridal style.

" You both are jealous that Haruhi has a man to carry her while you don't." Kaoru Joked. I saw the twos faces starting to grow red. " Don't worry Karin, Hikari. Kaoru and I are here for you." Hikaru said his face only just inches away from Karin's red beet face.

" H-Hikaru, K-kaoru! What are you saying. " They both said still clinging on to the boys. I saw Keioko and Kyoya taking pictures, while Renge was rambling on and on that the girls opened their hearts towards the boys because they too were troubled twins that only had themselves and needed the same thing to heal the emptiness inside. I saw the other three starting to whisper amongst themselves about the two of them and then two unthinkable names coming out of their mouths.

" Kyoya-kun and Keio-chan should go on a date too!" I heard Mitsuki say. We all thought that the whole world chracked when that came out of her mouth. When suddenly Hunny-sempai forced a peice of cake down her throat before Kyoya and Keioko turned around to look at her.

" What did Suki-chan just say Ruka?" Keioko asked with her demonic aura. Ruka just played it cool and collected.

" She said that Mitskuni-kun and Mori-chan should bake a cake. " Ruka said with a cool look eating a mango from I don't know whre but it made her seem more mellow.

" Suki-chan just sound like she said something out rageous cause she has cake down her throat." Rene added. Both nodded and seem to buy the lie and turn back and sat back on the beach towels. We breathed a sigh of relief.

" Please Suki-chan don't ever say that again espcially since it is Kyoya and Keioko we're talking about here." Rene reminded her.

" I'm sorry Rene. It was just I was a bit to hyper." Suki said with a sorrowful face.

'At least she wasn't on a r..."Karin said but wasn't able to finish her sentence cause Hkari threw a ball at her and Hikaru. " That's it sister your going down!" Karin teased Hikaru just smiled at her and ran towards his brother as Karin threw the ball and hit Hikari. She leaned to much and both she and Kaoru fell over. Tamaki and I made our way to our spot on the beach with Keioko and Kyoya. Keioko was lying on the sand as Kyoya was rubbing suntan lotion on Keioko's back. WHen they both looked back towards us.

" Hey Haruhi, Tamaki it's a hot day isn't it?" Keioko asked as Kyoya was about finished all that was left was tying her bikini string back in place. She looked back towards him and smiled.

" Thank you Kyoya." She thanked as they both went back to their laptops and working in their files. Tamaki makde a sand slope and layed down on it which porped him up enough to watch everyone playing Hikari and Karin's made up game. I decided to relax and lay on his chest and watched with him.

" My how idiots have fun." Keioko smiled towards the laughing baffons that we called friends. " What can you do Hikari and Karin are always making stuff up, but I think this game is just terribly wrong." She said paying attention to them.

" Well it is. How are you gonna knock someone off from someone's arms with a beach ball?" Kyoya said making it sound obsured.

"Well let's not ruin their fun now, we wouldn't want them to annoy us now would we." Tamaki smiled wrapping an arm around me. I saw Hikari and Karin move this way and smile towards Keioko. They came up to her and sat on their knees.

" Ne Keioko wanna play with us?" Karin asked. She shook her head.

"I''m sorry girls but no I'm just here to relax." Keioko said sitting up and stretched. " And I don't plan to while we're on the beach." She added. I saw glints in Karin and Hikari's eyes. my eyes widened knowing that this was gonna be trouble.

" Okay then we'll just hug you." They said hugging Keioko. She just sat there and took it, and then the two bolted away as I heard Keioko gasp. I looked towards her to see they took off her top. Keioko wrapped her arms around her chest for no one to see. I saw a blush on her and Kyoya's face.

" Karin, Hikari!" She screamed. We looked to see them on the other side of the beach Karin holding waving Keioko's black bikini bra tauntingly. Kyoya immedeatly wrapped a towel around Keioko to cover her up.

" Those morons are gonna pay for exposing me. " She growled. Hikari was ten feet away from us and smiled.

" Keioko you know that just by seeing you in a towel means that your topless and everyone can see your velumptuous breast." Hikari teased. I saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Karin discussing things as if there wasn't anything going on.

" Ay, yaiy yaiy. We're at the beach with pranksters." I sighed. Rene came up to her distressed best friend.

" My a young lady is in distress it seems that two jokesters took something important." She said giving a look of pity to her best friend. She held a spare white top in her hand.

" I knew that they'd prank one of us on the beach, so here Keioko. " Rene handing her the top. Keioko gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

" Thank you Rene now help me into it. Kyoya hold up the towel please. "She asked as he obliged looking away as Rene helped Keioko slip into the new top. " Again thank you Kyoya." She said as she got up and stretched. The twins looked at her in fear and gulped. She quickly caught both by the arms. " BOth of your penalties shall be by hanging." Keioko said in her singnature cold tone. We all looked at her in shock. " Ruka give me rope." She demanded.

" No Keioko don't do it we don't wanna die!" They cried. Keioko just ignored them as Ruka handed her rope. " Kya! We knew it that Keioko was gonna kill us." they squeaked as she tied them tight. Keioko took out a black marker and started writing on their faces. " Hey that's childish Keioko you don't need to write on our face!" They said in anger. Keioko simply snapped her fingers as Ruka tied them both to a convienient vertical bar upside down.

" Done now I can relax in peace." She smiled and sat back down with the three of us.

" Keioko-chan don't you think that's a little over the top?" Tamaki asked Keioko's head snapped towards him and gave him a cold stare. " Never mind I shouldn't have asked!" He wimpered and looked away from her.

"Wow it seems that I got the better end with boys." Tamaki laughed to himself I looked up at him and raised an eye brow.

" Tamaki, please don't say it like it's a bad thing the girls are just overly excited cause there is the boys and I'm with them again so please don't make it seem so. They are just like the boys. Everything about each of them is the same as the boys." I said in a serious tone. He smiled down towards me.

" Your right they are. I've been observing each one and it seems that they all get along greatly." Tamaki said and looked towards our friends. " Everyone seems to get along. Even if Ruka and Mori are quiet while Hunny and Mitsuki are having their talk about cake and whatever, I can see the two have their own conversation. They seem to love watching their cousins together. Well I already explained Hunny-sempai and Suki-chan. Both twins do get along with pranks and they keep each other occupied enough to plan pranks. Then Keioko and Kyoya seem to relax the other. Since it seems that Kyoya is always tense when he's with her it seems that he has found his match." Tamaki explained everyone. I blinked a couple of times then it hit me he was observing and actually said something intelegently without going over board.

" Tamaki I never knew you were paying attention to everyone." I said with surprise in my voice. He hugged me tightly.

" Of course I was Haruhi it facinated me to see five georgous bachelorettes and six handsome bachelors to be together during times and they mirror each other so well. I wonder if..." Tamaki started rambling, but was cut off because I kissed him passionately cause I missed his idiotic rambling. I thought it would be okay if he didn't, but it was kinda lonely and he wouldn't be my Tamaki if he didn't.

" I don't know why but I missed your rambling." I told him as we broke for air. We kissed again but more short and sweet.

" Sorry about staying quiet but I wanted to see what would happen." He smiled. I looked towards everyone else and thought of what he said and he was kinda right. I saw Suki and Hunny playing together in the water as Ruka and Mori was there looking towards them as their lips moved only slightly as it was a quiet converstion. Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to get Hiarki and Karin down from their punishment. Keioko and Kyoya were discussing finacial and business topics now seeing that, that was fun to them. Then the other two couples along were both playing volleyball. I looked around to see on lookers linger in out midst looking towards our large and georgeous group.

It was getting dark and about time for dinner. We all decided to stay here and watch the stars. The boys decided to go get us dinner as we stayed and waith for them along with Renge since she can't stand being away from her dear Ngato. Everyone was just wearing either a shirt over their swimsuit or a sundress. When the boys were leaving I saw everyone look towards them in admiration and in sorrow. When they were out of sight the girls faces drop.

" Whats wrong girls?" I asked. They all looked from one another and laughed light heartedly.

" Oh well Haruhi..." Rene was gonna break it off lightly when Mitsuki cried it out.

" We have to leave and say good-bye!" She started to sob quietly in her cousins arms.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end for this chapter I know it's shorter then the rest but I just want to see a good reaction from everyone. Please Review and come back to read the next chapter well Ja ne- OneWhoNeverStopsCrying**


	10. Game, Clues then shopping

**Oh and sorry about last chapter I was probably just a bit preasured with school and my critic like friends. After thinking abit I though what the hell right at least it's fun.I know that the story is getting boring so I will try to make it more entertaining kay? Besides the story is starting to go where I've wanted it to be for so long. One thing though how do you guys all do it! I mean I just started high school and it's been tough trying to write a new chapter for all my fanfics. There will be only two to three more(Sorry if it's taking long but the next ones I promise will be short) will be the final of the beach since I only used the beach as time for me to straighten out the main plot. So to speak that the beach was only a filler for the actual story. Enough of the explanation here you go the next chapter to Double Trouble. Oh and I don't own OHSHC. **

* * *

" I don't get what your trying to say." I told them. " What do you men your going away?" I asked them confussed. They all looked towards each other and raised an eyebrow.

" Uh..S-she means that she, Rene and Ruka will be going somewhere for a while. It's something important to them so they have to go." Keioko reacted. " She's just sad since well all met up again and they're going to go somewhere for a while. " It made more sense so the topic dropped and I saw them make eye contact with one another. The boys came back with the food soon enough.

" Haruhi look I got you some Ootori. " Tamaki said happily running ahead of everyone else. They all sat down back into their places and opened each of the seven styrofoam boxes. The boys looked excited to taste commoners take out. I rolled my eyes on the ootori.

" I say it once and you all immedeately think that it's my favorite thing!" I sighed. Tamaki looked alittle depressed while some of the others laughed at my comment.

" This is like the time you told Nana-chan you liked shellfish and when we came over ot your house he gave you a bucket of it everytime he came." Suki laughed. I remember that very well he came over with alot till I got peved and told him to stop bringing the same thing. I saw Nagato stare her down like Kyoya. She bowed her head down to eat still snickering.

"Get off my back already guys you never let me live it up! Geez I was four she was one of my best friends I did and still do things that make you seven happy." He said with a frown. The seven of my group looked intriged. I look around the "dinner table" and see my friends like how they say we are a family. It was a very lively dinner with stories going around of my childhood and now being switched from my friends. We all headed back to the hotel not tired yet. We all went to the room wher the sun sets ( the room where I'm staying) and decided to just relax on the beds. We all went to a bed and someone was already in mine so I climbed in with Tamaki.

" Hey anybody tired yet?" Hikari asked.

" No." We all answered plainly.

" Well we have a big schedule tomorrow so why don't we try to sleep." Keioko suggested with a sarcastic voice. An hour passes it's eleven o'clock.

" This is getting boring why don't we play the name game. " Karin suggest.

"How do you play that?" Huni asked. I heard someone flip over on one of the beds.

" Someone starts by saying a random thing then you say what comes to the top of your head. No one loses no one wins." Suki said simply. " Begin!" Suki announced.

" Sleep." Keioko began.

" Pillow.'' Ruka answered.

" Sweets." Suki said.

"Cake! " Huni said excitedly.

" Time." Kyoya said getting into the game.

" Stupid." Hikari said with sarcasim.

"Tamaki/Rene." Karin and Hikaru said. Everyone seemed to laugh.

" Why are you calling me Stupid! " Rene and Tamaki said getting up on their elbows.

" What it was the first thing that came to our minds besides it's just a game." They said. I laughed.

" Twins." I said snuggling up to Tamaki making him relax.

"The Devil's Spawn!" Rene and Tamaki said through gritted teeth getting a laugh from places. I started drifting off to sleep as they went on with the game. I could still hear the weird things they said and when someone was asleep. The only one's up that I could hear was Rene, Keioko and Ruka I couldn't make out some of the words cause I was on the verge of sleeping.

" Do...forgot...is?" Ruka asked.

"Who knows...has to...soon." Keioko said. After that I was fast asleep.

I dreamt of a house somewhere in a rural landscape. I was a small child and I was following Rene somewhere to visit someone that she knew that had a very lonely child. When we met up we were very shy towards them. The woman being very tall since I was so small and a child hiding behind her skirt. I hid behind Rene since I didn't know them and I didn't know him and I didn't feel quite at home where we were. After a while the woman left us alone in the backyard. We decided to introduce ourselves I couldn't hear what the child said since they had such a soft voice. I told them to speak up but as much as the child tried I still couldn't hear the voice. I suddenly woke up and found that Rene waking up as well.

" Morning Haruhi." She said looking at the time it was seven thirty. " Oh shoot!" She said getting out of bed and rushing. "Get up hurry we're going to miss our appointments! Keioko remember you told me last night that our appointments are at eight thirty it's seven thirty we have an hour."She paniced. Tamaki grummbled next to me rubbing his eyes.

"W-what's going on?" He said sleeply sitting up next to me with a messy head. I decided to get up and get breakfast ready. He looked at me heading out.

" Are you going to make breakfast?" He asked curiously. I nodded my head and smiled a sigh.

"You can come and help me cook a simple one." I told him as we headed out the door holding hands to the kitchen. I took out two big pans, a stick of butter, three bags of twenty peices of bacon, three packs of sausage and four egg cartons.

"Okay we're going to make sunny side up, bacon and sausage." I knew it was a simple thing to make so it would let him learn some sort of thing to cook. I taught him the simple facts to keep flamable things away from the stove, and to pre-heat the pan before putting cooking things. In the end he made decent food partially burnt at the edges but the yolk was still there, the bacon was crispy, and the sasuages was still edible. Everyone was up when we were finished and was amazed that Tamaki was able to cook it decently thanks to my help.

" Huh and usually he burns something by now and starts screaming for a cook." Kyoya laughs sitting at the table.

" Oh ha Kyoya that's very funny." Tamaki says rolling his eyes. " But my girlfriend is an excellent instructor, so I was able to cook a decent meal." He said obviously praising me with a smile my way. I sigh and head to the room and grab some clothes to get ready for the day. I was in only a bra and panties when the Kagamis snuck up behind me.

" Karin, Hikari!"I gasped when I saw them. They shook there heads and looked at me in shame.

" You always dissappoint us when it comes to fashion Haruhi, but don't worry since we're all back together again evein if it's a short time tilll we're aparted with Rene, Suki and Ruka. We'll teach you everything that will be of use to you. For now no time." They said coming closer to me. I backed away knowing they held frilly clothes behind their backs.

"H-hikari, Karin your not putting me in that thing!" I said running away with them behind my tail. I heard everyone muffled laughs behind the door, Tamaki rambling about how they shouldn't do it without my permission and the Hitachiins sighing. "Man to bad we can't do that to her." They caught up to me and put me in denim shorts that was abit higher then mid-thigh and a white spagetti strap with a light blue shall type shirt with a floral pattern knit on the top of the back as the front wasn't closed that was as long as my shorts. To top off the look they gave me leather white sandals and ruffled my hair a bit to look more girly.

" There as cute as can be. " Hikari giggled when they opened the door to our awaiting friends. I heard praise go around to the twins and to how cute I look.

" Eat while we get dressed Haruhi." Keioko suggested patting me on the shoulder. " Boys can change in the sun rise room and the girls change in the sun set room." Keioko called everyone went to the rooms and got changed. When I was done we headed out to the place that they all wanted to get to. Keioko told both drivers to the limos where to drive to. When we arrived we were surprised by the place that Keioko chose. It was one of those over expensive outlet malls that only have boutiques with only one of each merchandise.

" Keioko why are we here?" Suki asked curiously towards her.

" Well I don't mind that we go here. We haven't been here in a while Suki-sempai." Hikari commented.

" We're here cause Ms. Megumi suggested it and says that any other stores that we shop in we can use our cards even "that" card. The rule applies to all of us." Keioko smirked abit and when she said that card most of the girls had a smile that reached from ear to ear. I felt a cold breeze blow pass me. Hikari and Karin reached into the car and pulled out their own leather bound folders.

" What are those for?" Hikaru asked them.

"It's a little thing we do for the shop we're going in to first. " They said as we walked in. All over the mall were people with expensive bags and clothing. We walked into one of the over expensive stores and was greeted with the whole staff.

" Welcome we hope we find everything to your liking." They greeted. A man that seemed to be in his early twenties came up to us.

" Karin, Hikari I've missed you so much!" He said as they greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek.

" Alphonso, It's been ages!" They smiled handing him the file folders. He looked through them and smiled towards them both.

" This are excellent girls I'm sure that Megumi-chan herself would love it! It's just in time to. Oh yes and you made an appointment for a friend of yours is that correct?" He said shocked. They smiled towards him and nodded.

" Yes it's for one of our dear friends, but it's not the ones that you know if it was the appointment would be for Theme's Six you know that." Karin laughed. He led us to white leather couches and the staff asked if we'd like a flute of champagne.

"Well then we'll do it you know we love to see what we could to. Oh and you have quiet the large party today ladies, boyfriends?" He teased. Keioko raised her eyebrows at him.

" Alphonso please. If these were our boyfriends don't you think you'd be the first to know? Besides these are the friends of your clientele today. Ms. Haruhi Fujioka." Keioko said introducing me. Alphonso looked towards with delight.

"She's just a doll! That smooth creamy skin and those big brown eyes! Petite but nice figure. Uh! she'd be georgous as a model, but oh well. We'll do fine. Go ahead and choose what you'd like to see on her." He said signaling the staff to present racks of clothing. " These are exclusive peices for next season and they aren't to hit the run way till next week. Of course the best for the exclusives. Go ahead and look around in the store and tell us if you need any help and the rest of you can help yourself to anything since we did close the store just for you. Please excuse me as I put these away. " He excused himself with the folders that Hikari and Karin gave him.

" My don't we have the special treatment." Kyoya said suspicious of them. I saw a gleam on Keioko's glasses.

" Of course we sell high profits towards the Megumi line each of our weekly outfits are from them and are sold here but we sell the outfits that were two seasons ago. We sell them at an acceptable price and our store sells the most out of all the cafes. It's a contest for all cafes that if you have the highest sales your employees get a raise and the top seven get their prizes. The Theme cafe has won for seven years giving us the highest of honors because of the hard work of the past workers." She explained with a smile.

Tamaki and I looked around the store and found some clothes that looked simple. Tamaki showed me a white ruffled sundress that was three inches higher then my knees. I approved and tried it on and found it comfortable.

" Wow Miss that looks simply lovely on you." The workers commented. Hikari and Karin looked towards them in boredom.

" Excuse me." They both said and I saw the manager react the two gave him a look getting him to react and pull the woman away. Everyone else made it look like a normal thing. I was abit confused. Then they pulled my attention away from that and to a dark deniem jacket that Mori picked out.

Everyone seemed to gush over it with excitement and joy a normal reaction that I am used to.

"I suggest we move on to the other stores or else we're going to end up buying everything here." Karin said looking to Rene and Suki who had both their arms full and some on Ruka's ( knowing it's herthey are probably a mix of Rima's and Rene's). I saw Huni and Yuki putting their opinions on the clothes. I looked towards Keioko who usually is cringing by now knowing the price of those clothes, but instead she's calm and poised. She looks back at me and smiles.

" I know your wondering about how I'm not cringing with the prices of these clothes, but since these are from our sponsor they are allowed to get these many clothes cause well. Rene and Suki are our clothing mangers choosing which clothes to pickout for our sales." She said before I can ask I look at her with a baffled looked. " I know it's weird huh how I know but I only answer those that are frequently asked. You know I'm not a pshycic freak Ha-chan. " She said using my childhood nickname. " I'm not a robot Ha-chan. You know that." She said sympathetically.

" I'm sorry it's just I don't know I just have this feeling that something big's gonna happen." I explained to her. She nodded

" We'll find out soon Haruhi."Keioko said as if she knew what will happen, then again it is Keioko.

" Let's get a move on or else you'll guys are going yo buy all the clothes here and I know what that card has!" Keioko said getting really mad looking at Rene and Suki who were piling clothes after clothes on top of Ruka and Aoi.

" These aren't all ours most are for next seasons clothes. Remember durig the spring we're able to choose our clothes and I want the first pick ahead of everyone else so we get to manopolize it first." Rene informed Keioko that seemed to calm her down a bit more.

" Very well then." Keioko said seeming to calm down. After we paid Renee and Suki stayed behind since they picked the clothes to disscuss business with the shop. The rest of us headed to the Hitachiins next which I wasn't really happy about. It didn't matter much anymore I give up at least I get this over with soon.

* * *

**Again sorry I was a fussy and everything but I don't really like keeping things unfinished, so I'll just complete it. Later on when I get to the main point I'm gonna put a notice up in the middle of chapters incase others want to skip then again.. eh who know's what I'll do. See you guys next chapter. **


	11. IMPORTANT AN ALL READERS MUST READ

**This is the Conclusion to my Problem with weither to re-write or not.**

**Ok I have come up with a conclusion with my problem with the story. Through the fanfiction and while I am still continuing it I shall re-write each chapter with each new one. This is going to be easier on me, but I don't know about you but everything will be fitted more together. This is an alert for those of you ahead and if you do wish to read what the story is then very well. I'm just warning you guys ahead of time while I start re-writing most of the story cause honestly I do not want to re-do this. I'll just end up doing the same thing again I can see it already so this is going to help both you and I out more. If it doesn't help you out sorry. I hope you all will still support me with this fanfic. **

**-OneWhoNeverStopsCrying. **


	12. Rivals or Allies

****

**I'm glad that I've re-written some of the chapters and saw how weird I originally wrote it. I'm glad I did and I'm sure you guys just want another chapter so here is the new chapter to Double Trouble for those of you waiting. Happy New Year Everyone!**

**

* * *

****3rd POV**

The group was greeted the same way as they were in the Megumi Boutique when they entered Hitachiin.

"Welcome Mister Hitachiins. We were expecting you and your friends. It's good to see you boys again." A manager greeted Hikaru and Kaoru as both wor bored looks on their faces.

" It's good to see you again Mira. I'm sure the shop has been doing well." Hikaru said with a flat voice. The manager nodded and led them to a sitting room with black couches, refreshments on the table, and a flat screen in the middle of all the couches.

" We'll take it from here Mira we can take care of ourselves. " Kaoru told the girl and dismissed her.

Everyone put the bags in the room and looked around in the store to see what they can give to Haruhi. Kaoru and Hikaru found a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket. Huni gave Haruhi a Red ruffled turtleneck dress shirt that went well with what the twins choose turning that into an outfit. Kyoya and Keioko decided to join in and showed her a white turtleneck cashmere dress that went to mid thigh as the sleeves ended above the elbows and a black military coat with silver buttons on either side of the coat and a gold design on the shoulders. In the middle of their shopping the manager took them back to the lounge room after getting a call from Hikaru and Kaoru's mother.

" Lady Hitachiin called and said that all your familes wanted you to see this Sirs. They said it's a heads up to you boys to see the families, that are just as or even might be more powerful, heirs or should I say heiresses. Your parents say the might be potential rivals or potential allies it's all for you to decide. " Mira said turning on the screen. The host club group sat on the couches and looked up at the screen as the other eight still looked in the shop. The program showed a hostess on a program.

" Welcome back to Diamond News. The latest news for your next generation big Company CEO's, Chairmans, Supermodels, Actors, and Music Preformers. I'm your hostess Misao . Today's news is the revealing of the last six families that haven't Revealed their heirs. They have finally stepped out onto the spotlight and have shown their faces one week ago one at the revealing of the Megumi Summer line." The hostess said as the screen turned to three middle aged people next to three teenage girls on a Q&A table on top of a runway stage. All of their hair was straight two had black hair as the last one was blonde. One of the black haired girls had grey eyes and seemed to be the youngest. The other two had green eyes, one spelled mischief and the blonde calm green. The group staring at the TV thought to themselves those girls looked very familiar.

" Haven't we seen their faces before?" Hikaru asked looking at the three on tv as the others shushed him.

" Ms. Megumi! Ms. Kokoro! Ms. Tamaki! Give us a couple comments please what have you and the others been doing? How have you all been able to be out of the spot light espeially you Miss. Megumi what with your mother's line?" Some of the reporters ask.

" Well why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Ms. Megumi." The more older black haired girl said with a confidence ignoring the question completely.

" I am Ms. Tamaki. " The blonde girl said with a charming smile on her face.

" Lastly I am Ms. Kokoro it's nice to meet you all." The younger black haired girl said. The whole room started making a big buzz again as all the reporters wanted everything out of the three immediately. Making one of the parents Mr. Tamaki judging by the blond hair that is similar to Ms. Tamaki.

" Now now please your questions will be answered in the Extravaganza and Kagami Monthly to cover all the areas wanted to be answered. Just send your questions for the girls to the Kanade and Megumi conpanies for the girls to answer the six most asked. They will be out to more social events. Infact a week before my son's engagment party they will be at the Anuual Kanade Gala and for one hour you all can ask them as many as you can. For now they will only answer one question." He said nodding to his daughter with a smile on his face.

" Thank you Daddy." She said looking at him with a smile and loking bak to the reporters.

" We were all raised in a quiet environment away from and yet we were still close to these fabulous lives." The three answered the question that was asked before.

" We're just glad we don't have to hide away from you guys and the paparazzi when we go into our family's events, or homes." Kokoro answered making the whole room laugh. The screen faded back to Misao at the studio. The other eight just decided to sit down and join them since they felt akward without them.

" And while that conference with the Megumi, Kokoro and Tamaki it was peculiar to see Miss. Kokoro again at the opening of the new Tanrei Hotel and Spa conference minutes after the runway show." Misao said as the screen again moved to a different conference room in the middle of a strict looking woman's speech.

"...the new Tanrei hotel is aplace for relaxation for you and the family. This hotel will not be my care for it shall be fully my daughter's responsibility. I know my daughter can do it since she was choosen to be running the company as soon as she graduates university, and I've seen her first hand run the company she's been running half of it since her father died." Mrs. Tanrei said looking towards a girl at her left wearing glasses with black hair in an elegant side bun on her left and and bangs parted the same way with a cold aura. All the people started getting flurried and started asking questions as the camera did a close up on three teenage girls.

" Miss. Tanrei is that why your company's market has tripled and made it's way to the top with the other medical companies like Senrein, Redd and Ootori? How'd you become the company heir with two older brothers? Miss. Megumi! Miss. Isamashii?" They bombarded.

" Please everyone calm down." A tall dark blonde haired girl said with calm eyes. " We will answer only three questions we still have a shoot to go to later." she said to them all as they sat back down.

" Thank you Isamashii-sempai. That's so sweet of you, but I'm sure we'll be able to take more then three questions, besides the girls won't mind." a familiar black haired girl said with an ever so familiar smirk to Haruhi.

" Ms. Megumi please refrain from delaying our schedule. We'll only answer three. Besides it's about time we all get back to the other's since we have to decide which of the top schools we go to. You know how Ms. Tamaki is like with choosing." Tanrei said with a serious tone getting things to moving along immediately answering a question asked earlier.

" Now to answer how I got my position. I was quiet surprised to what my father put in his will that I was the heir to the company. My brothers were not in shock for they wanted me to success our dear father. They wanted to work outside of the boardrooms and go on with the medical research without the hassle of meetings. So I wanted to help my brothers and told our father before he died of our wishes since we clearly thought this over for the better of the company. When my father died and my mother went into mourning my eldet brothers thought it would be great practice for me for my secession. My mother agreed to let me run half of the company and they were there all the way helping me keep the company on it's feet. I don't know what I would have done with out my brothers there to help me while our mother mourned for our father." she said keeping her facial expression the same only changing the tone of her voice.

" Where is the heir to Kanade? Why aren't they here?" most asked.

" Well Kanade is not allowed to do so. The heir is going to be introduced to everyone at the Kanade Gala and we shall be officially announced that we are the heirs to our companies." Isamashii answered.

" And the school your choosing which shall you be choosing from?" A reporter asked.

"We'll be choosing from St. Lobelia Academy, Alto Suprema High, and Ouran High School. Our trans scripts have been given to all the schools and all we need left is to say we're going and we're in the following Monday! I hope you schools already have representatives ready to come to the gala and persuade the seven of us to enroll~!" Megumi said flashing a sly smile and a wink towards the camera making the other two roll their eyes.

" That is all we are taking today we hope you come next month to our gala." Tanrei said as the three bowed and left the stage. Soon enough Mira turned off the TV. Haruhi looked around to see the girls' calm faces as they leaned back on the chair.

" So lady Megumi and her friends are coming out to the spotlight. How interesting we'll get to see more and more of her dazzling face." The twins said with smirks on their faces. I saw the other seven roll their eyes.

"But isn't it quiet the surprise seeing the middle child of the Tanrei's the heir to the Tanrei medical group?" Ruka asked looking towards Rene as she nodded.

" Yes her two older brother Akihito, and Raimon are quiet the scholar, top of their classes always up to doing more. Your right it doesn't seem to make that much sense. " Keioko said smoothly as she flipped through her black book. " Then again they always make way for her." She added with tone.

" You know who they are?" Tamaki asked the eight of them as they stared back at him then looked towards one another.

"Yeah we know the girls all seven of them." they all said as if it were nothing. We all gave them a puzzled look as they all looked back up half of the girls tilting their heads at us as if it were a simple answer. " Ms. Megumi comes by to the Cafe every month and all the girls are there with her so we all hang out for a couple and then they all have to get going with their work." Karin, Hikari and Rene answered simply.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

" I'm getting hungry what time is it?" Suki said apparently low on her sugar switching subjects of food all the sudden you can hear almost everyone's stomach growl after the mention of hunger.

" Well we can't keep shopping on empty stomachs now let's head to the food court." Rene said taking hold of her boyfriend's hand as they both grabbed a bag and walked out.

" It is a good idea to eat so let's take a break shall we girls?" Keioko said following suit to Rene. We all headed down to their food court and me and the other girls except Renge had to stay put and save them seats as the lunch rush came in. Hikari and Karin were making fun of Rene yet again as she started whining about them to Keioko. The twins smirked and I stared at them wide eyed. That was the familiar smirk.

" Karin Hikari tell me the truth. Is your last name really Kagami?" I asked them with a soft voice a straight face. The six of them looked towards me with wide eyes.

" Yes and no." They both said at the same time dropping their smirks. I saw Rene and Keioko shoot them a look.

" Our full names are Hikari Kagami Megumi and Karin Kagami Megumi. Hikari is the heir of Megumi Company and Karin is to the Kagami Empire." They both said with quiet voices enough for only us to hear. Rene shook her head and looked at me.

" It looks like the cats out of the bag we might as well say it right now. Haruhi it's time you know our names. My real name is Rene Misaki Fairchild Tamaki. " Rene confessed as she looked over to Keioko.

" We never lie to you Haruhi it was still part of our names. Mine Keioko Sai Tanrei. " she answered.

" Mitsuki Saichou Kokoro." Suki answered and looked towards Ruka with tears in her eyes ashamed of hiding this.

" Ruka Taichou Isamashii." Ruka said with a heavy heart. All of the looked at me with a guilty look except for Keioko since she was always cold about things.

" We only told you part of it cause we didn't want you to be surprised about it, and wanted to tell you at the right time. But it looks like there isn't a right time cause time is running out. All of us are going to have to leave soon for everything. The preparation to Len and Rin's wedding, the Gala, oh I'm so sorry Haruhi! I should have told you this ages ago! I'm such a horrible mother!" Rene rambled obviously very sorry. Keioko slapped her across the face and Rene smiled towards Keioko touching her hurt cheek. " Thank you. Keioko." Rene said taking a hankerchief wiping away potential tears.

" The biggest thing we haven't told you Haruhi is that your not who you think you are."Karin said looking towards me with an even more serious face.

" The Kanade is the most well known family in all of Japan. They cover almost everything. They cover everything from their cars, to electronics, paistry shops, resorts, instruments, spas, hotels, jewlery, marketing and the biggest thing their known for is their Lawfirm." Karin said. I was getting confussed what did this have to do with me.

" Before you were always with us on trips around the world, visiting family, friends, going on vacations, and events. You were in the spotlight the first five years of your life. You were the joy and laughter of our household you were loved by our family, especially Grandfather's. When your mother was pregnant with you she wanted a commoner's life away from the media and everything that your friends are surrounded by now. Yet we were all still able to be with each other. So close yet so far." A voice said I looked to see Yuki with a sincere smile on his face.

" What do you mean Yuki?" I asked not able to understand what he was getting at. He sat down next to Rene as she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as she was on the brink of tears. He sighed and looked towards me.

" Yuki Shou Kanade. Fourth grandson of Toshiro Kanade." He said with a smirk. " I'm the son of your mother's sister, her nephew, your cousin." He said I looked at him wide eyed.

" Your all playing a joke on me. This isn't funny you guys! Stop joking." I told them getting mad at them they all looked at me and said.

" Yes Hakkin-sama." as they all looked down sorrowfully and bowed in their chairs. Suddenly I remembered everything in one burst as I broke down crying. It was true I'm a Kanade. My name isn't Fujioka but Kanade, Haruhi Hakkin Fujiwari Kanade. The heir to the Kanade Empire. I felt arms suround me saying sorry and crying along with me.

" Haruhi you don't have to be the heir to Granddad's company. I'll tell him that you won't leave your life now. It looks like your happy enough without our family. I'll pursuade him to make someone else the heir. Please stop crying you know how it makes me sad seeing you like this. " Yuki said with a cracked voice. I looked towards him and nodded.

" Thank you Yuki. I'll think about it." I told him as I heard the others coming closer.

" Oh Haruhi are you alright why are you crying?" I heard Hani ask. Tamaki came right over to me and took my hand.

" Did someone upset you Haruhi?" He asked worried. I wiped away my tears and smiled at him.

" No, I'm fine they just reminded me something about my mom and I couldn't help but cry." I told him which was partly true. I did remember my mom that pretty gown she wore when it was my grandfather's birthday and how Dad actually dressed like a guy. The two made such a beautiful couple.

"It's alright Haruhi. I'm sure that she' s happy just by watching you grow in heaven." Tamaki said bringing me into a hug. I nodded as we began eatting with a small food fight between Rene and Tamaki vs both pairs of twins, but was stopped immediately by the two shadow royalties.

As everyone else was busy listening to Keioko and Kyoya lecture the six for their tomfoolery Tamaki slipped a small box in my hand as he got lectured by the two.

" Mommy, Daddy let's go to the amusement park I wanna ride the ferris wheel!" I heard a five year old girl say as her parents agreed as their daughter trotted to the amusement park. I saw everyone else be very quiet till I saw a flash of black and blue move towards the direction of the family. I looked around to see someone was missing.

" Let's play the game." I heard someone's voice fade away. I saw the girls get frustrated and groan.

" Does she really have to play the game here?" Yuki asked with a groan.

" Okay sorry about this but it seems that Suki called on a game and we can't make her stop cause this mall has alot of places for her to hide. So we're going to have to find her. you all should know the game. It' s Hide and Seek. If you don't know it then one of you come with us. Last couple here is It!" Karin said grabbing Hikaru's hand since he was the closeest to her and ran. Everyone took someone and ran away. The last ones left were me and Tamaki.

" It seems that we're it." Tamaki smiled. I sighed as we both got up to look for everyone else. We walked around real slow taking our time to look for our friends hand in hand.

" Haruhi." Tamaki said after a couple of minutes. I looked towards him. " Well since this is the only time we've been left alone from our firends or anyone that'll disturb us I wanna give you this." Tamaki said as he reached into his pocket and fished out a large jewlery box. We decided to stop and sit on a bench.

"Tamaki what is this for?" I asked him. He gave me a sincere smile.

" Haruhi I want you to have this incase your ever lonely." He said showing me a sliver locket it was one an a half in' by two. On the front engraved was the initials of our first name in an elegant print surrounded with a vine pattern and a diamond inbetween our initials.

" Oh Tamaki I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can take this!" I told him looking at the locket in the box.

" You have to take it Haruhi. You mean the world to me so I wanted to give you something that meant something. This is the only one in the world made just for you. " he said putting the locket on me.

"What makes it important to me is because it has you and our friends." He said opening up the locket to show me a picture of the seven of us posing for a picture and on the other side was just me and him wearing casual clothes. " I want you to wear it everyday so I know that you still love me no matter what." He told me kissing my forehead.

" Okay Tamaki I'll wear it no matter what." I told him as he gave me a tight squeeze before he pulled me off the bench.

" Come on Haruhi we still have to find the rest them." He said as we started to look for the rest of them.**

* * *

**

**Well here you go guys a new chapter just for the new year! It was kind of hard coming up with this chapter, but I got through it. I hope you all have a great new year this year and many happy times to come.**


End file.
